


Drawings

by ellesficta



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week, Cute, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Love, Meet-Cute, Sisters, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellesficta/pseuds/ellesficta
Summary: Clarke moves to a new town with Raven. Clarke finds a cafe and a an unlikely fan of her art. She soon finds herself going back everyday for some reason.I suck at summaries but I don't wanna give too much away.(Big shout-out to Grace for reading all the chapters and helping me come up with ideas!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my kinda my first fan fic so if it sucks I'm sorry.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. The relationship tags are not all romantic relationships and some of them are are either previous relationships or future ones that you'll see later!

Clarke walked down the sidewalk of her new town, breathing in the fresh air. It was almost fall, the leaves had just started falling. Clarke loved watching how they blew through the crisp air before falling gently to the ground. She wasn't sure why she was walking down the sidewalk. She didn't know anyone here, didn't know where to go. Raven insisted she get out of the house, probably to have someone over, but Clarke didn't want to think about that. She was almost jealous of how easily Raven made friends, considering her sassy, over confident attitude. Raven was the best friend she ever had. She was sure the girl would follow Clarke into hell itself if Clarke asked her to.

Clarke (and Raven) moved to Polis from Arkadia. It really wasn't that far away, just a short thirty minute drive. She didn't want to leave but the opportunity to advance her career was something she couldn't pass up. Especially when it was only thirty minutes away from her old home.

Clarke walked past the quaint little shops and stores, glancing at them as she walked, not paying too much attention to them. She approached the intersection, waiting for the light to tell her to walk, when she spotted a cafe. It was on the corner right across from her.

She hadn't planned on going inside, but there she was, standing just inside the doorway. As soon as she stepped in the smell of coffee and chocolate hit her nose. She looked around, noticing the decorations. Clarke made a mental note to come back here sometime if she needed a quiet place to work. With Raven living with her she figured the house would hardly ever be quiet.

It was a child's voice that snapped her out of her daze. She looked over to the corner table where a little girl sat, pages sprawled all over the table.

“Do you know how to draw an elephant?” Clarke couldn't help but smile.

The girl had dark brown hair, it was long and kinda messy. She sat there with her head leaned on her hand, her bright blue eyes staring at Clarke, waiting for an answer.

“I can try.” Clarke said walking over to sit across from the girl.

Clarke was curious as to why this little girl, no older than 6 was sitting in a cafe by herself. When she sat down the girl handed her a piece of paper and a pencil. She started drawing an elephant and the little girl just watched in awe, but didn't say anything.

“What's your name?” Clarke asked.

“Madi. M, A, D, I.” She spelt out and Clarke couldn't help but smile again.

Clarke wrote at the bottom of the drawing: To, Madi, and handed her the paper. The girl stared at it with her mouth wide open.

“Wow how did you do that!?” She asked completely shocked.

Clarke wasn't sure how to answer but before she could say anything she looked up to see a girl walking to the table.

“Madi, you have to stop asking everyone to draw with you.”

The older girl walked up to the table and turned to Clarke as if she was about to say something but stopped before the words ever came out of her mouth. Clarke tried to make herself say something but she couldn't. She could only stare into the dark green eyes staring back at her. The girl seemed to snap out her gaze before Clarke did, because she finally spoke up.

“Here.” She said holding out the coffee.

It took Clarke another couple seconds before she made her way out of her own daze.

“Oh no I didn't-”

“It- uh, it's on me.” She said, her voice shaky. Clarke took it out of her hand and smiled.

“Thanks.”

Clarke noticed the beautiful olive skin and her long wavy brown hair. She also noticed the tattoo on her right arm peeking out from the sleeve of her t-shirt.

“Oh um, I'm Lexa.” She said holding out her hand.

This seemed to pull Clarke out of her thoughts and she shook the girls hand.

“I'm Clarke.”

“Nice to meet you, Clarke.” Clarke loved the way Lexa said her name, emphasizing the k's, like Klark.

“Well I have to go back to…” she said motioning to the counter where another girl was eyeing her.

“Oh yeah, I actually have to get home.” She said and the little girl looked up.

“I'll see you tomorrow.” Madi said before going back to her picture.

Clarke kinda chuckled at the girls confidence to think she would be back. She got up and walked to the door, glancing over to catch a glimpse of the green eyes, surprised to find them looking back at her. Madi was right, she was definitely going to be back. When she got outside she checked her phone as she walked to see three texts from Raven.

5.44pm Raven: when are you coming back?

5.49pm Raven: okay I didn't mean for you to leave and never come back.

5.52pm Raven: i'm gonna be so pissed if you're dead.

6.14pm Clarke: I'm on my way home, relax.

\---

Lexa was still staring at the door even after the blonde walked off and was out of sight. Lexa hadn't seen her walk in but when she looked over she saw her sitting down with Madi. Madi has been known to ask people to draw with her so Lexa just watched for a minute as Madi handed the blonde a piece of paper. She watched as the girl focused on drawing and smiled at how intently Madi was watching. She couldn't really see her face with the way her head was turned and her hair was falling in silky blonde waves. She watched as the girl carefully sketched on the paper, it seemed she had a talent for drawing, based on Madi's shocked face.

“Anya, make a special.” She said to her sister.

“Who's paying for it?”

“Me, now just make it.”

Lexa watched as the blonde seemed to have asked or said something that made Madi answer and smile proudly, probably asked about how to spell her name. Madi's biggest pet peeve was having her name spelled wrong, so when someone asked or spelled it right it made her so happy. She saw the blonde hand the picture the Madi and the pure happiness that spread across her face made Lexa smile. The girl must've drawn something really nice. Most people wouldn't even sit down to draw with her, though it was understandable.

“Here.”Anya said handing her the coffee.

“Thanks.” Lexa said as she walked over to where the girls were sitting.

“Madi you have to stop asking everyone to draw with you.”

Lexa turned to say something to the girl, what she was gonna say she couldn't even remember. The first thing she noticed were her eyes, it was like staring into a vast ocean. She couldn't get over how gorgeous she was, and she couldn't stop staring. She finally snapped out of it and remembered what she came over here for and held out the coffee.

“Here.”

The girl tried to protest but Lexa got her to take it. She was glad someone took the time to make Madi so happy. She figured the girl was new, she'd never seen her here before. Lexa introduced herself and found out the blondes name. Clarke. It was an unusual name, but it was beautiful and it suited her well.

Lexa noticed Anya eyeing her so she excused herself. Clarke said she had to leave anyway and Lexa hoped it wasn't because of something she did. As Lexa walked away she heard Madi.

“I'll see you to tomorrow.” And Lexa had to smile at that.

Madi could come on kind of strong but she hoped Clarke did decide to come back. Lexa made it behind the counter and turned around to see the blonde look at her before she walked out and walked away. Lexa didn't look away even after she was out of sight.

“Lexa, seriously, you said like two words to her.”

“Huh?” Lexa said reluctantly looking away from the door.

Anya threw a rag at her. “Make yourself useful.” She said motioning to the tables.

“Um excuse me, I am useful. If I remember correctly, someone is absolutely horrible at finances and running a business.” Anya smirked.

“And if I remember, you absolutely suck at making coffee.”

“Touche.” Lexa replied, wiping a table down.

“So?” Anya said as she grabbed a rag and started helping.

“So? what?” Lexa asked confused.

“What's her name?” Before Lexa even had a chance to open her mouth Madi was up and rambling.

“Her name is Clarke. She drew me an elephant and put my name on it! And she spelt it right!”

Anya and Lexa looked at each other and smiled. When Madi was excited she would start talking really fast and excitedly. They let her because honestly, it was pretty cute.

“Well, actually, I told her how to spell it but still! Look at it! It looks so real! It's ralistic, rulistic, reulistic.”

“Realistic.” Anya said it slowly, emphasizing every syllable.

“Realistic. It's so realistic!” Madi said finally figuring out how to say it.

“Let me see.” Lexa said grabbing it from her hands.

“Wow this does look cool, I'm gonna keep it.” Lexa said holding it above her head.

“No! Clarke made it for me! Give it back! Please!”

Lexa smiled and kept it help above her head, watching Madi jump, not even coming close.

“Lexa! I swear to God, I will punch in the crotch if you don't give it back!”

Lexa and Anya looked at each other, shock clearly printed on their faces.

“Madi!” Anya exclaimed.

Madi stopped jumping and looked at Anya as if she didn't know what she did wrong.

“What?”

“Where did you learn that?”

“Learn what?” Madi asked as innocently as she could.

“Madi.” Anya said more sternly than before.

“I heard Aden say it to Lincoln.”

Lexa and Anya tried to contain their laughter. Lincoln and Aden we're their cousins. Aden was a couple years older than Madi and Lincoln was the same age as Lexa.

“Madi, you can't say that to someone.” Anya said, still trying not to laugh.

Lexa couldn't hold in it. She started laughing and doubled over. Madi grabbed the picture and ran around the tables holding it up.

“Ha ha Lexa I got it back!” She sang.

“Jesus I swear I'm living with two five year olds instead of one.” She said eyeing Lexa who was trying to get herself together.

“I'm sorry Anya but it was funny.” Anya just glared at her before smiling.

“Doesn't mean you can just laugh about it in front of her. Now she thinks it's okay to say.”

“Madi.” Lexa said grabbing the girls attention.

“What?”

“You know you can't say that to people, right?”

“Yes.” She said with a sigh.

Lexa turned back to Anya with a smile. “See? It's all good.”

“Yeah okay, when the school calls us in for a meeting I'm pointing my finger at you.”

“How mature.”

Anya just laughed and threw her rag at Lexa.

“I'm gonna go get our stuff, hurry up and finish the tables I wanna go home.”

Lexa threw a rag at Madi who picked it up and started wiping tables. Lexa of course had to go re wipe it down after Madi but it gave her sister something to do. Once they finished Lexa grabbed the rags and put them in a basket, picking it up and looking at Madi.

“You have all your stuff? Cause we're not coming back if you forgot something.”

“I got it. Can you help me hang up Clarke's picture when we get home?”

Lexa nodded, the way she said Clarke was so cute. Like _“Klawk.”_

Anya came out a moment later and they all walked out together, Anya locking the door behind them.

“What do you guys want for dinner. And no-”

“SPAGHETTI!” Lexa and Madi both yelled, knowing that's what Anya was about to say.

“... spaghetti.” Anya finished.

\---

When Clarke showed up at home she noticed a car in the driveway. Whoever Raven had over was clearly still here. I guess she wanted Clarke to meet whoever it was. Clarke opened the door and almost spilled her coffee.

“SURPRISE!”

“What the fuck!?” Clarke screamed before the light turned on and she saw familiar faces.

Bellamy, Octavia, Abby, Marcus, Charlotte, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, and way too many more people to count. They were all laughing and talking and hugging Clarke.

“We all just really missed you and Reyes!”

“We literally moved four days ago.” Clarke said shaking her head and smiling.

“So what? We miss you guys so much already!” Octavia exclaimed.

They all spent the next few hours talking and dancing and singing. When they were all together things got really crazy.

“Clarke.” She felt someone tugging her shirt.

“Hey! I've barely seen you all night!” Clarke said hugging her sister.

“Mom and dad are leaving because they're old and boring, they said if it's okay with you I can stay the weekend. We could draw and paint tomorrow.”

“Yeah I don't mind, but you're helping us clean tomorrow before we do anything.”

“Okay, deal!”

Clarke watched as her sister went to tell Abby and Marcus. Charlotte was actually Clarke's half sister, after Jake died and Clarke finally convinced her mom it was okay to see other people. She met Marcus and decided she wanted another baby. That's where Charlotte comes in. She definitely had Clarke's artistic abilities. She started asking Clarke to help her draw when she was just four years old, now she was seven and fairly good at it.

They all stayed up until about 2 am, except Charlotte who Clarke put to bed around 10 pm. People started falling asleep on couches, floors, anywhere really. Clarke, Charlotte, Octavia and Raven all slept in Clarke's bed, despite the fact Raven had her own bed.

The next morning Clarke woke up and walked through the house. She wasn't ready to deal with this mess, she needed coffee, and she just so happened to know a great cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Clarke go back to the cafe? (;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about 5 chapters ahead, so I'm going to try and upload a chapter every day cause I personally hate having to wait so enjoy!

Lexa woke up to feet in her face. She really needed to break Madi of climbing into her bed in the middle of the night, but she never got onto her about it. She knew Madi only did it when she had a nightmare.

Lexa was actually the one that started this habit, when she started waking up crying Lexa would take her to her room and cuddle with her, it was the fastest way to calm Madi down. As she got older she would just come into Lexa's room without waking her up.Lexa climbed out of bed, letting Madi sleep and walked out the the kitchen. Anya was already up, making breakfast.

“You're up early.”

“Hard to sleep with feet in your face.”

Anya laughed and handed her a plate as Lexa sat down at the counter.

“You deserve it.”

Lexa just glared at her.

“I have done nothing to deserve that.”

Anya just chuckled.

“You don't remember climbing into my bed for years?”“

What? I did that?” Lexa asked shocked.

“Yep. The worst years of my life.”

They sat there eating and Lexa found herself eager to get to work, hoping Madi had convinced Clarke to come back.

Madi finally woke up and walked into the kitchen and stared at Lexa and Anya. Her hair was poofy and covering her face. She could definitely star in a horror movie. Lexa and Anya learned quickly to not talk to Madi in the morning until she was ready to talk to you. That is, unless you wanted to antagonize her. She was a sweet, lovable, kind child. Except in the mornings, no matter how late she woke up.

Madi walked over climbed onto a stool next to Lexa and Anya gave her a plate.

“Morning sunshine.”

Madi stared at Anya with a deathly look, holding the gaze she started eating and Lexa couldn't control her stifled laughs any longer.

Lexa and Anya both started laughing and Madi just sat there and ate, her expression staying the same  _ “I'm gonna kill you both”  _ kind of look. They usually left Madi alone but sometimes they just had to mess with her.

Lexa got up and started getting ready and Anya cleaned the kitchen. Lexa finished her routine and went into Madi's room.

“Where do you want the picture hung?”

Madi ran in her room, suddenly cheerful, and pointed to the wall opposite of her bed. Lexa grabbed it and taped it to the wall.

“Get dressed you're gonna make us late!” She exclaimed dramatically as Madi ran to her closet.

“I don't know what to wear!” Madi said throwing clothes all over the place.

Anya was suddenly standing in the doorway.

“Looks like she got your dramaticness.”

“Is that even a word?” Lexa asked walking around the room picking up a shirt and a pair if pants.

“I don't know but it fits you both perfectly.”

“Madi, who are you trying to impress?”

“Huh?” Madi asked clearly not understanding.

“I'm trying to match what you're wearing Lexa. We can be twinsies.”

This was Madi's new obsession. Matching with Lexa. Lexa didn't mind until Madi would put on a bright pink dress and ask to match.

“Okay hang on.” Lexa said rushing around the room looking for specific pieces of clothing. Anya just stood there and watched the mess happening before her eyes.

“Okay put this one, I'll be right back.”

Lexa handed Madi a white tank top with black skinny jeans and her black converse. Lexa then went to change into a white tank top, black skinny jeans, and her grey converse. She grabbed two flannels from her closet and headed back to Madi's room.

“Oh seriously?” Anya asked, realizing what Lexa was doing.

Madi already had her clothes on and Lexa let her pick a flannel. Madi picked the grey one with light pink stripes running through it. And Lexa got the one with blue stripes. She rolled up the sleeves for Madi and tucked the bottom of the flannel in so it didn't look so big.

“Jesus Lex, she looks gayer than you.” Lexa only smiled at that.

“No I look badass! Unlike you.” She said to Anya, and Lexa laughed and high fived her.

“Don't say that word though.” Lexa said.

“I need to fix your hair though.”

“Well hurry up we're gonna be late!” Anya said already walking away.

Lexa walked into the bathroom, Madi close behind and started brushing her hair while the curler heated up. She put light curls in Madi's hair, knowing they wouldn't hold and leave her with smooth waves. Lexa had to admit, as young as Madi was she was extremely pretty.

“Go get your stuff, we need to leave.” Lexa said after finishing her hair.

Saturdays were the busiest day for the cafe even though they didn't open till 11 am and closed at 3 pm. When they got there Anya and Lexa started setting up while Madi set up her colors and stared out the window. Lexa noticed her staring and went to sit with her.

“What are you looking at?”

“I'm waiting for Clarke.” She said without looking away.

“So you were trying to impress someone.” Lexa said nudging her shoulder.

Madi looked away to glare at Lexa and she took it as a hint to leave her sister alone. Lexa got up and went about her day, glancing up every now and then to see Madi still staring out the window. A few minutes later she looked up just in time to see Madi's face smush against the glass. The girl was basically drooling.

Lexa looked out the window to see the blonde smiling and waving at Madi before walking in and sitting down with the girl.

\---

As Clarke walked up to the corner she looked at the window to see Madi's face pressed against it and smiling. Clarke laughed and waved as she got closer. She walked in and Madi motioned her over to her table.

“I knew you would come back!”

Clarke was overwhelmed by the ball of cuteness in front of her.

“Can you teach me how to draw like you?”

“Of course!” Clarke said grabbing a piece of paper and looking over to see green eyes and a warm smiling looking their way.

Clarke started showing Madi some tips and Madi worked away diligently. She was actually really good and drawing, well for her age. Clarke realized she didn't even know how old she was.

“How old are you?”

Madi held up five fingers.

“I'm five!”

“No way!” Clarke said acting like she was shocked.

“Yep, ask my sister's!” Madi said pointing to Lexa and Anya behind the counter.

So Madi wasn't Lexa's daughter. Clarke found herself watching as the brunette wiped down the counter and organized stuff. She was obviously trying to stay busy.

“How old are you?”

“Um, I'm 23.”

“Really? Lexa is 24 I think.”

“My sister is 7.”

Madi looked up shocked.

“You have a sister!?”

“Yeah. I'll have to bring her by sometime.”

Madi nodded enthusiastically and then went back to her drawing. Clarke grabbed a new piece of paper and started drawing. A few moments passed before Madi spoke up.

“Do you like my outfit?” She said standing up and turning around a few times.

“Yes, i love it!”

“Lexa and me are twinning!”

Clarke smiled and Madi climbed back into her seat. Clarke worked on her drawing, glancing up to look at Madi every few moments. She looked up to see Lexa walking towards them.

Lexa handed Madi a plate of food and a drink and Clarke a coffee. Clarke took the coffee and looked her up and down.

“Nice outfit.” Clarke said, unsure exactly why.

“Told you she'd like it.” Lexa turned to her clearly confused.

“You never said that.”

“Well she didn't know that.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and say down next to Madi.

“What are you drawing?”

“A tree. Clarke is teaching me how to draw!”

“She is?” Lexa asked glancing at Clarke.

The glance lasted a lot longer than she thought. She couldn't tear her eyes away, once again.

“Yup. Clarke, are you an artist?” Madi asked?

“Uh, I paint and draw but that's not what I do for a living.”

“What's your job?”

“Madi.” Lexa said, she was probably afraid Clarke was getting uncomfortable.

“Oh, it's fine. I'm a vet.”

Madi's eyes opened wide.

“Really?”

Lexa was looking down and shaking her head, but when she looked up she was smiling.

“You may never get to leave now.” Lexa said as she stood up and went back to work

Madi asked so many questions, but Clarke did her best to answer them all. She got carried away and forgot she had a house full of people probably wondering where she was.

“I gotta go now, but i might come back tomorrow.”

“Can you bring your sister?”

“Maybe.” Clarke said with a smile.

She handed the picture she had drawn to Madi and her face was in awe.

“This is me!” She exclaimed clearly happy with it.

“Yep.” Clarke replied, digging some money out of her pocket and leaving it on the table.

“That's for the coffee.” She whispered to Madi and Madi smiled and nodded.

“I'll see you tomorrow.” Madi said again and went back to drawing yet another tree.

Clarke smiled and waved to Lexa as she walked out. She wished she could've stayed and seen more of the forest green eyes she was growing to love so much but she had to get home.

\---

Lexa walked over to the table a few minutes after Clarke left and saw money sitting on the table.

“For the coffee.” Madi said without looking up.

“What's that?” Lexa asked reaching for the paper.

"Lexa no!”

“I'm just looking.”

Lexa picked it up and was shocked. It was a drawing of Madi, her elbow on the table and her head resting against her hand. It looked like a photograph, it was so detailed. Lexa handed it back.

"You want that hung on your wall too?”

“Yes!”

Lexa chuckled and walked away.

About 2 hours later it was time to go home. Madi already had her stuff together and Lexa and Anya finished cleaning up.

Today was the day Madi had been waiting for for a few months now. Madi had begged them for weeks about getting a dog so they told her she had to fill up the food and water bowl everyday and she couldn't ask for a dog for 2 months. If she did that they would get her a puppy. And without fail, every day, Madi filled the water bowl and put cereal in the food bowl. At night Lexa or Anya would dump it out so she could do it again the next day. And she never even talked about a dog for two months.

Lexa and Anya spent hours researching breeds until they decided on a golden retriever. They set it up to adopt one today and Madi still hadn't said a word about it.

They walked to the park where they were meeting the woman and when they showed up she was already there. She had a pen set up and the puppies were running around and playing.

“Hey Niylah.” Anya said as Madi ran to pet the puppies.

“Hey guys.”

Lexa played with the puppies while Anya and Niylah talked. And few minutes later Anya came over to Madi.

“Which one do you want?”

Madi looked up so fast Lexa was worried she might have whiplash.

“Really?”

"Yeah, pick one out.”

Madi pointed and Niylah grabbed the puppy and handed him to Madi.

“Oh my gosh!” Madi exclaimed.

They watched as Madi pet him and when she looked up she was crying.

“He's, so- so cute.” She said between sobs.

Lexa wasn't even surprised that Madi was crying. She would've been more surprised if she wasn't.

Anya paid for the puppy and they walked to a pet store.

“Okay, we need a food and water bowl, a collar, leash, puppy pads, a bed, some food, toys, and treats.” Anya said and then sighed.

Madi carried the puppy through the store as they picked out stuff. Her holding the puppy got them both quite a lot of attention. Apparently everyone thought it was the cutest thing they'd ever seen. It kinda was though.

“What are you gonna name him?” Lexa asked as she picked up a toy and looked at it.

“Charlie.”

“Charlie?”

“Yep.”

“Why Charlie?”

“I like that name.”

Lexa nodded and they finished getting everything they needed. They put the harness and leash on Charlie and walked him home. Thank goodness they had a big backyard.

\---

When Clarke got home everyone was awake.

“Where were you?” Raven asked.

“I went to get coffee.”

“We have coffee here.”

Clarke just eyed her and Raven finally put her hands up.

“Okay okay.” She said backing away.

After about an hour everyone started leaving and Clarke was somewhat relieved. Octavia and Charlotte stayed and they all cleaned up, except for Raven who seemed to have disappeared into her room.

“Amazing how Raven disappears every time we need to clean.” Clarke said jokingly.

“Hey, give her a break.” Octavia said, surprising Clarke.

Octavia was usually the one who was jabbing at Raven but she didn't seem to be happy about what Clarke said.

Clarke and Charlotte spent the day working on and off on their art and Clarke noticed about halfway through the day Octavia disappeared, probably into Raven's room.

“Hey, do you wanna go get coffee with me in the morning?”

Charlotte looked at her weird.

“You have coffee here.”

“Wow, you need to stop hanging out with Raven.” Clarke joked.

“Yeah, I'll go with you.”

“Okay good, someone wants to meet you.”

“What?” Charlotte asked, caught off guard.

“What?” Clarke said as if she didn't know what her sister was talking about.

“Clarke!” Her sister exclaimed nudging her.

Clarke just ignored her and they went on with what they were doing. Clarke's mind drifted, and she was wishing she was back in the coffee shop, wishing she could see those green eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Suggestions?
> 
> (I was having problems with my chapters so all the comments were deleted I'm so sorry)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, just know I'm not a vet, I don't have much knowledge there so sorry for any inaccurate information.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lexa! Lexa wake up!”

Lexa jumped up and looked around, still half asleep.

“What, what's wrong?” She rubbed at her eyes trying to wake up.

“We have to go to the cafe. I told Clarke I would see today and I forgot today was gonna be Sunday.”

Lexa groaned and flopped back on the bed. Not a moment later she felt Madi climbing up and when she opened her eyes Madi was leaning over her face.

“We have to go to the cafe.” She whispered and Lexa wasn't really sure why.

“Okay, fine. Go get dressed.”

Lexa wouldn't have even agreed but the thought of seeing Clarke again made her smile. She got up, threw some clothes on, and walked out of her room to find Madi already waiting by the door with Charlie on his leash.

“You can't take him with us.”

“Why?”

“No animals in the cafe, we could get in trouble and then they'll take our business.”

“Oh..” Madi said undoing the leash and petting his head.

“I'll be back really soon I promise Charlie. Be a good boy.”

While Madi was comforting the dog Lexa walked to Anya door.

“Madi and I are going to the cafe, we'll be back later.”

“Go away.” Anya grumbled clearly not happy to be woke up.

“Charlie has to stay.” Nothing. Lexa walked away, she'd figure it out when she woke up anyway.

When she came back Madi had paper, pencils and crayons.

“Ready?”

“Yep” she said jumping up and down.

When they arrived at the cafe only a few minutes later, Lexa unlocked the door and Madi ran in to sit at her table. Lexa sat down next to Madi and watched her draw. For a five year old, Madi was pretty good at drawing, and after drawing the same tree over and over since yesterday, it was starting to look really good.

Lexa heard the bell of the door and looked up to see two blondes. One looked about Madi's age and they walked over and sat down. Lexa felt her cheeks warm as Clarke looked at her.

“Hey, Lexa.”

\---

“Are you sure they're open?” Charlotte asked for the fifteenth time that morning.

“I don't know. We'll find out when we get there.”

Charlotte had brought it to Clarke's attention that the cafe probably wouldn't be open on a Sunday, especially if it was family owned like Clarke had thought. She still didn't know. When they got close enough she saw Madi and Lexa through the window.

“They're here.”

“But are they open?”

Clarke opened the door and glanced at Charlotte.

“Yep.”

They approached the table and Clarke smiled upon seeing Lexa.

“Hey, Lexa”

“Hey, Clarke.”

She let Charlotte slide into the booth first, so Clarke would be sitting across from Lexa. She wished she could have just stayed there and stared at Lexa, she wanted to memorize all her features. She would've  thought she was being weird if it wasn't the fact that this beautiful girl was staring right back at her. Clarke broke the stare when she heard Madi.

“Are you Clarke's sister?” She heard Madi asking Charlotte. What was wrong with her, she didn't even introduce her sister.

“Oh sorry, Madi, Lexa, this is my little sister, Charlotte.”

“Charlotte, that's a cool name.” Madi said.

“Thanks, what are you drawing?”

“A tree!” Madi said holding the paper up.

“Clarke is teaching me how to draw!”

“She's redrawn the same tree at least twenty times since yesterday.” Lexa said looking at Clarke.

“Yeah, Clarke made me draw a tree for days when I asked her to teach me.”

“You can draw too?” Madi asked, clearly shocked.

Madi and Charlotte were continuing a conversation but Clarke had stopped paying attention, she was busy looking at Lexa's high cheekbones, the way her lip curled up when she smiled. She couldn't get enough. She was snapped out of her daze once again to see Madi looking at her.

“Clarke guess what happened yesterday!”

She saw Lexa shaking her head out of the corner of her eye.

“What happened?”

“Lexa and Anya got me a puppy!”

“No way!” Madi eyes were huge, her bright blue eyes shining, shaking her head up and down.

“No really! I did! I named him Charlie and he's a golden retriever!”

Clarke was amazed at the energy running through Madi. Clarke was about to say something but Madi had only stopped to take a breath before talking again.

“I wanted to bring him here today but Lexa said no cause no pets can be in here cause they could get the cafe taken away but I would've brought him for you to see! He's the cutest thing I've ever seen and-”

Clarke was sure she hadn't taken a breath during any of that and Lexa cut her off, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Madi, slow down.” Madi nodded and continued, slower this time.

“He sleeps in my bed, and i give him food and water everyday, and can I bring him to your work so you can make sure he's healthy?”

Clarke was almost shocked at the way a couple calm words from Lexa had slowed her down. She admired how calm Lexa was with Madi, and immediately wondered where their parents were. She only ever saw Anya, Lexa, and Madi, and Lexa and Anya seemed to be parently towards her. Clarke stopped thinking about it, deciding it wasn't her business and answered Madi.

“Of course, just stop by and I'll have a look at him.” Clarke grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her number, and handed it to Lexa.

“Just let me know when you're on your way.”

Madi smiled and looked at Lexa, who was nodding at her. They sat there, all drawing, except Lexa who was taking pictures of Madi. Clarke worked on her picture, of Madi and Lexa sitting in the booth, Madi looking at Lexa and Lexa looking back, smiling. When she finished it she handed it to Madi.

“Wow..” Madi said before showing Lexa. Lexa looked shocked to see herself on the paper.

Clarke looked around and realized that no one else was here and no one was behind the counter. Lexa must've noticed her realization cause she spoke up.

“We're actually not open on Sundays, part of our family business rules. But Madi insisted we come back, cause she said she would see you today.”

“I would've figured it out.” She said, feeling bad for possibly ruining their family day. Lexa just shrugged.

“We probably would've laid on the couch all day, so really you saved us from ourselves.”

“We should do this every Sunday.” Madi said as she gathered all her papers and supplies.

“But we need to go home, save Charlie from Anya.”

They were all standing at this point, heading for the door. Once they were outside Madi turned to her.

“Bye Charlotte, I'll see you tomorrow Clarke.”

“See you tomorrow Madi.” Clarke said being glancing at Lexa and smiling.

“Bye Lexa.”

“Bye Clarke.”

As they walked away Charlotte spoke up.

“Is Lexa your girlfriend?”

Clarke was shocked and nudged her shoulder.

“No, why would you think that?”

Charlotte just shrugged and didn't say anything.

\---

Lexa turned around and followed Madi home. She couldn't stop thinking about the picture Clarke drew for Madi, or the way Clarke kept stealing glances her way. She loved how sweet she was with Madi. She was teaching her how to draw and offering to check Charlie.

When they got home Anya got up from the couch.

“Where the hell did you guys go?”

“The cafe.” Madi said as she sat down and started petting Charlie.

“Why? What were you doing there?” Madi looked up and must've realized Anya wasn't talking to her so she didn't say anything.

“Madi told Clarke she would see her today, she forgot were closed on Sundays so we went to meet Clarke and her sister.”

“Just ask her out already.” Anya said, as she walked into her room.

“What? Why would I do that?” Lexa said following her.

“You clearly like her.”

Anya was smirking and Lexa felt heat roll over her face.

“Well yeah, she's nice.”

“Then ask her out.”

Lexa didn't say anything, just debated with herself.

“I'd rather just have a friend.”

“Bullshit.” Anya said before closing the door in Lexa's face.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around, watching TV, and playing with Charlie. Anya was making dinner when Madi came out of her room.

“Charlie won't play.”

“Is he sleeping?” Anya asked, not looking up from the stove. Lexa looked over to see Madi holding him, his eyes closed and his body sort of limp.

“Oh shit.” Lexa jumped up and grabbed Charlie from her arms, she could feel him breathing and he opened his eyes and whimpered, his nose was running and when he tried to make noises they came out hoarse.

Ayna ran over and grabbed a blanket and took the puppy, wrapping him up while Lexa pulled her phone out and stepped outside. She was so glad Clarke gave her her number.

“Hello?”

“It's Lexa, something's wrong with Charlie, he wouldn't get up and he's whimpering like he's in pain.”

“Where do you live? I'll be right over.”

“I'll send you the address.”

They hung up and Lexa sent her their address, now all they had to do was wait.

\---

Clarke had just settled down to watch a movie after Charlotte left when she got a call. She leaned into Raven's room to find out Octavia was still here. She wanted to ask what was going on but she didn't have time.

“I'm taking the car, I'll be back later.”

They clearly hadn't noticed Clarke opened the door and leaned in, with the way they jumped and scrambled around when she spoke.

“Yeah okay, see you later.” Raven said trying to act natural, it wasn't working.

If she didn't need to get to Lexa's so fast she would've stayed to question them. She just eyed them for a second, deciding on the next best option.

“When I get back, I wanna know what's going on.” She said playfully motioning towards the two of them and then walked away.

“Love you Griffy!” She heard Raven call out and Octavia giggle at what she said.

Seriously what was wrong with them. Clarke grabbed some stuff, she already knew what to get, she had seen this in puppies all the time. She typed in the address into her phone and looked at the directions, they didn't live that far away.

It took Clarke about five minutes to get to their house. She knocked on the door and was greeted with a red faced, puffy eyed girl, tears streaming down her face.

“Clarke!” Madi wrapped her arms around her.

“I need to check your puppy.”

Madi let go and her eyes lit up.

“You're going to fix Charlie?”

“Yeah but I gotta look at him first.”

“He's right there she said.” Pointing to a pallet of blankets on their living room floor.

Clarke walked over and knelt down, checking the puppy. Madi said down next to her, watching. Clarke looked up and around.

“Where are your parents?”

Madi eyed her as if she said something wrong before answering her.

“I'll go get  _ Anya  _ and  _ Lexa.”  _ Madi said it with quite the attitude, and Clarke made a mental note to not mention her parents.

Clarke already knew Charlie probably had kennel cough, like a cold for dogs. She gave him some antibiotics, that's about all you could do. Lexa and Anya came out a moment later.

“Do you know what's wrong?” Anya asked as they both knelt down by Charlie.

“Kennel cough, it's like a cold. It's common in puppies because they haven't built up a good immune system. Just give him these antibiotics every day and try not to get him worked up, just let him rest and he'll be okay.” Clarke handed them the bottle and looked to see Madi standing next to her.

Before she had a chance to say anything Madi basically jumped on her, hugging her and Clarke almost fell over.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Madi said after pulling away to pet Charlie.

Anya, Lexa and Clarke all stood up. Anya went to the kitchen and Lexa pulled Clarke to the side.

“Thank you.” Lexa said with her hand still on Clarke's wrist.

“Yeah, no problem.” Clarke said looking into the green eyes staring at her.

“Hey Clarke do you want to stay for dinner?” Madi asked, pulling Clarke's eyes away from Lexa's. She noticed Lexa had left go of her wrist as soon as Madi started talking.

“Uh no I'm fine. I wouldn’t want to intrude.” Clarke tried to protest, thinking Anya and Lexa might not like her sister inviting people to stay for dinner. But then Anya spoke up.

“Do you like spaghetti?”

Clarke nodded.

“Good cause that's all those two will eat. You should stay.” She smiled and turned back to the stove.

Clarke looked at Lexa to see the brunette smile and shrug her shoulders.

“Okay.” Clarke finally decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, I'm not a vet, i did like two minutes of research so i could add this to the story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lexa woke up to the sound of her alarm and she rolled over and shut it off. She laid there and stared at the ceiling, wondering if she would see Clarke today. Lexa sighed as she threw the blankets off and got up, walking out of her room and into Madi's. The sight before her made her run back to her room to get her camera. She hadn't picked her camera up in years, but she found herself wanting to take pictures recently.

Madi was laying in her bed, hair messy, and a puppy curled up by her side, her arm around him. Lexa snapped the picture and looked at. Cute. She nudged Madi.

“Madi, it's time to get up.”

Madi mumbled something, still half asleep.

“I can't leave Charlie.”

“Well you have to go to school.”

“But Charlie needs me.”

“He'll be fine, he needs to rest.”

Lexa walked out and started getting dressed. She heard Anya get up and soon they were all ready to leave. They filled up the food and water bowls, set out some puppy pads, and Madi pet Charlie goodbye.

They waited at the bus stop with Madi until it picked her up and they made their way to the cafe. Lexa already knew Clarke wasn't going to show up until after work, Madi wanted to make sure Clarke wouldn't show up while she was at school.

\---

Clarke got home late that night so she didn't bother seeing if Octavia and Raven were awake, as much as she wanted to talk to them. She woke up and rolled over, seeing the time on the clock.

“Shit.”

She jumped up and got dressed in record time, rushing out of her room just in time to see Octavia and Raven jump and move away from each other. Before they moved, Octavia was leaning against the counter and Raven leaning against her, and it looked they were kissing. But with Octavia's back to Clarke she couldn't quite be sure.

“I thought you were already at work.” Raven said trying to act casual.

“Running late “ Clarke replied looking between the two of them.

They all stood there like that, staring at each other for at least a minute before Clarke turned around to walk out the door. She shut the door behind her and waited about ten seconds and opened it again. Sure enough, when she opened it Octavia was sitting on the counter with her legs wrapped around Ravens waist.

“For the love of God, don't have sex on the counter...or table… or my bed!”

Clarke shut the door and walked to the car, it was something she hadn't expected but it made sense. All those years of Raven and Octavia fighting with each other. It all made sense. Well, not all of it but most of it.

Clarke's day seemed to drag on. She loved her job but it became hard to focus when all she could think about were those special green eyes she would get to see when she left here. Clarke mostly worked with injured animals, helping them learn to walk again or checking and rebandaging their wounds.

As soon as Clarke got off work she made her way to the cafe. Finding a parking spot was difficult so she had to park almost a block away. She walked into the shop to see Madi sleeping on the booth seat. Clarke chuckled and sat down across from her anyway. She grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing, trying to remember exactly what Charlie looked like.

\---

Lexa looked up to see Clarke already sitting down, she must've been so busy with the cafe books she didn't even see or hear Clarke come in. She got up and walked out of the office and almost ran into Anya.

“Slow down, Lex, she's not going anywhere.” Anya smirked and handed her the cup.

“Thanks An.”

She walked over and handed Clarke the cup.

“Thanks.” Clarke said with a smile. A smile Lexa was falling for.

“I didn't want to wake her.”

Lexa checked her phone.

“It's fine, it she doesn't wake up soon, she's not gonna sleep tonight.”

Lexa knelt down and moved hair out of Madi's face.

“Madi, Clarke's here.”

Madi's head shot up but caught on the edge of the table. She groaned and grabbed her head trying to act like nothing was wrong.

“Madi, slow down.”

“The table was in the way Lexa.”

Lexa chuckled before walking away. As she got ice out of the freezer she saw Clarke and Madi laughing and smiling. That was something she could definitely get used to. Lexa walked back over sitting down next to Madi and putting the ice on her head. Madi leaned on Lexa while she held the ice there in the side of her head.

“Clarke are you coming to my soccer game?”

Lexa tried to give Clarke the  _ “you don't have to”  _  look. But it seemed Clarke had no problem with it.

“When is it?”

“I don't know.” Madi said shrugging her shoulders.

“It's in two weeks, on a Saturday.” Lexa said and Clarke nodded.

“I'll be there.”

Madi smiled and was soon sleeping in Lexa's arms.

“Today was her first practice, I guess it made her tired.”

“It’s all good.”

Lexa wasn't sure how long they sat like that, Clarke drawing and Lexa watching. The cafe wasn't very busy, so she just stayed there, Clarke occasionally looking up and smiling at Lexa. Lexa couldn't tell what she was drawing until Clarke handed it to her. It was of Lexa and Madi again. Madi was leaning against Lexa sleeping with Lexa's arm around her and Lexa was smiling shyly. Lexa was shocked, Clarke was definitely talented.

“That one is for you.” Clarke was talking about the picture Lexa was admiring.

“Madi might not be happy about that.”

Clarke started shuffling through papers until she found the one she drew first, handing it to Lexa.

“That's for Madi.”

It was a picture of Charlie and Madi's faces together, Madi smiling as Charlie tried to lick her face.

“These are so good. Seriously, they're amazing.”

“Thanks.” Clarke smiled as she set money on the table and stood up.

“I gotta go home, it's getting late.”

This time Lexa decided to steal Madi's line.

“I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye Lexa.” Clarke smiled and walked away, out the door, and out of sight.

\---

When Clarke got home she opened to door to find Raven and Octavia cuddled on the couch. They jumped up and sat up as if Clarke didn't notice them.

“Seriously. I don't care what's going on here.” Clarke motioned between the two of them.

“You don't have to try to hide it.”

“Wait you're not mad?” Octavia asked, relief showing on her face.

Clarke's brows knitted together.

“Why would I be mad? Surprised? Yes. Mad? No, never.”

Octavia and Raven smiled.

“Now if you have sex anywhere in the house except your room then I'm gonna be pissed.”

Clarke noticed them glance at each other.

“You're fucking kidding me.” And they all started laughing. Clarke sat down in between them and and they leaned against her.

“But seriously what happened? You guys used to hardly ever get along.”

“When you and Raven moved away I missed her, an unnatural amount. I just kinda realized I liked her.”

“That's cute.”

“She also said I could move in.”

Clarke was about to protest but she actually didn't care. She loved having Raven and Octavia around and she was happy to see Raven happy again.

“So where have you been running off to Clarkie?” Raven asked smiling when Clarke glared at her. Clarke hated that nickname.

“Um, a cafe.”

“And who's at this cafe?” Octavia asked as she poked Clarke's side.

“People, obviously.”

Clarke watched Raven and Octavia look at each other and smile before they started tickling Clarke.

“We're not gonna stop until you tell us who the mystery man is!”

“Or woman!” Octavia added.

Clarke was trying to escape but it was impossible.

“Okay okay!”

They stopped and waited for her to say something.

“It's a girl.”

Octavia and Raven smiled, satisfied with their interrogation.

“Well actually, three girls.”

She laughed knowing that would throw them off.

“Jesus Clarkie, I don't wanna know anymore.” 

“I'm kidding, her name is Lexa.”

Raven and O both tuned back into the conversation.

“She has a little sister, I draw her pictures every day. And she has an older sister who works there with Lexa.”

“And where is this cafe?” Octavia asked, her and Raven already planning something.

“Nope.” Clarke said as she got up and walked into her room.

\---

The next two weeks went about the same, and both Lexa and Clarke found themselves loving the little routine.

Clarke showed up to the cafe. Her and Madi drew. Lexa took her coffee. They talked. They left.

If this kept up for any decent amount of time, Madi was gonna have all four walls of her bedroom covered in Clarke and Charlotte's drawings. Lexa discovered that Charlotte usually stayed at Clarke's on the weekends and soon Madi had a new friend. Lexa was glad, she knew Madi wasn't usually interested in having friends or making friends, she said all the kids at school were dramatic.

Lexa woke up to Madi jumping on the bed.

“Wake up wake up wake up! It's game day!”

“I know Madi.” Lexa groaned.

“Clarke and Charlotte are gonna be there!”

Lexa got up to avoid getting jumped on and grabbed Madi, putting her over her shoulder and running into Anya's room. Madi was laughing and yelling.

“Lexa! Put me down!”

Lexa flipped her onto Anya's bed before climbing up and they piled onto Anya.

“An wake up!” Madi screamed and that seemed to startled Anya awake.

“What the hell..” Anya opened her eyes and squinted.

“Get out weirdos.”

“No! I have a game today! And Clarke and Charlotte are gonna be there!”

Anya groaned, all Madi talked about the last two weeks was Clarke and Charlotte and her drawings. And Charlie of course.

“C'mon An, hurry up, we're gonna stop and get donuts for everyone.”

Lexa got up and Madi followed.

“Go get your uniform on.”

Lexa didn't have to tell Madi twice, she was already running into her room. She loved that uniform so much. Lexa got dressed and walked out to see Anya was already dressed. Madi came running out and she looked so adorable. Her uniform was dark purple and had “ _grounders_ ” in white letters across the jersey. Lexa stepped in her room and grabbed her camera.

“Wait.” Madi said turning around looking for Charlie. She picked him up, he had gotten surprisingly big in the last two weeks and he was finally over his kennel cough. Lexa snapped the picture glancing at it before Anya was rushing them out the door.

Madi walked a few feet ahead of them, leash in hand. Anya was carrying coffee and Lexa was carrying donuts. They got to the field and sat on the bench. Clarke and Charlotte weren't here yet so she just walked around and took some pictures.

\---

“Guys! We're gonna be late! You don't want to make a little girl cry do you?” Clarke yelled from her room as she grabbed the last of her stuff and walked out.

Raven and Octavia finally came out and Clarke couldn't even be mad at them. They were wearing grey shirts that said “Team Madi” on them. They had clearly made them themselves but it was still cute.

“Here.” Raven threw one at Clarke and one at Charlotte.

“And we have one for Lexa and Anya and Charlie” Octavia said holding up three more shirts.

“You guys are the best, she's gonna love you both.”

“Lexa or Madi?” Raven asked arching her eyebrow.

“Both. Plus Anya.” Clarke smiled and pushed them all out the door.

They showed up and unloaded the coffee and donuts they got before walking to the benches to find Anya and Lexa sitting there, Lexa taking pictures.

“Hey, we brought coffee and donuts.”

Lexa looked up and Anya started laughing.

“So did we.” Anya said pointing to the box and cups sitting on the bench in front of them.

“Okay well, I could've saved a lot of money.” Clarke joked.

“Here.” Raven said handing Lexa and Anya a shirt each.

They held them up, smiles spreading across their faces. They quickly looked over to finally realize everyone else was wearing them.

“Madi is gonna love you all, whoever you are.” Anya said while putting the shirt on.

“Oh right.” Clarke didn't even introduce her friends.

“This is Raven, and this is Octavia. My best friends since 1st grade.”

“And we're only now meeting them?” Lexa asked after getting her shirt on.

“Yeah they can be um, embarrassing.”

Raven lightly punched Clarke's arm.

“It's true!” Clarke exclaimed rubbing her arm as if Raven hit her hard.

Octavia saw the dog and kneeled down to pet him amd then put the shirt on.

Lexa and Anya couldn't stop grinning, and neither could Clarke.

They finally all sat down, Clarke next to Lexa, Anya on the other side, Raven and Octavia sitting behind them, and Charlotte on Lexa's lap. Clarke thought she was going to explode when Charlotte was looking for somewhere to sit before looking at Lexa, who patted her legs and let her sit on her lap. The action made her smile, not only was Lexa kind and sweet with Madi, but with Charlotte as well.

They watched as Madi's team warmed up and the game started. They all cheered every time the grounders scored a point, but Madi never looked at them, she was too focused on the game. When it was over she came running towards them and when she got close enough to see them and read their shirts a grin broke out across her face. Everyone was already standing up and Madi hugged them all, one at a time.

Madi and Charlotte were soon running around playing tag with Charlie while the rest of them talked. Clarke watched Lexa snap a picture of the girls and smile as she looked at it. A few minutes later Madi and Charlotte came running up to Clarke and Lexa who were, to the girls’ convenience, standing right next to each other.

“Lexa! Can we go to Clarke's house for a sleepover?”

“Clarke! Can Lexa and Madi come over for a sleepover? Please!”

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and shrugged.

“Go play, we'll talk about it.” Clarke said pushing them away playfully.

“Well…” Clarke started, unsure of what Lexa was thinking.

“We're not getting out of this y'know.” Lexa said looking to smile at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for things to happen in the story, let me know and I'll try to add them in!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support! ❤️❤️

Lexa and Clarke decided to wait a few hours before she would pick them up. Clarke said she was taking Charlotte back to Arkadia to get some of her stuff and then they would be back. Lexa had said Madi needed a shower and a nap anyway.

Lexa packed clothes and things they would need while Madi slept.

“So you're staying the night there too?”

Anya was leaning on Lexa's door frame, a smirk on her face.

“Yeah, Madi's never had a sleepover, and Clarke probably doesn't want to be alone with two screaming kids.”

“Mhm.”

“Mhm, what?” Lexa asked turning away from the bag she was packing.

“Nothing.” Anya said with a smile, turning away and walking off.

Lexa checked her phone and saw a message from Clarke.

**3:34pm Clarke:** We're leaving Arkadia now, what do you and Madi want for dinner?

It was a simple message but it made Lexa smile, thinking about how kind and thoughtful she was. She was about to wake Madi up when she looked up to see her walking out of her room.

“Clarke wants to know what you want for dinner.”

“Pizza!”

**3:40pm Lexa:** Pizza is fine

**3:41pm Lexa:** I hope you're not texting and driving

**3:43pm Clarke:** I would never (;

**3:43pm Clarke:** I'll be there in about 20 minutes

Lexa finished getting their stuff and setting it by the door. Madi came walking out of her room with Lexas old soccer duffel bag.

“What are you doing?”

“Clarke said I could bring toys.”

“Well, set it by the door, she's gonna be here in twenty minutes.”

Lexa walked to Anya's room, she was sitting on her bed, reading a book. How boring, but aesthetic. Lexa lifted her camera and look a picture.

“Let me see.” Anya said looking up when she heard the snap of the camera.

“The lighting it perfect, can't see your face, even more perfect.” Lexa said while walking over to Anya.

“Hey!” Anya reached out and punched her stomach and grabbed her camera.

“Ow, that hurt.” Lexa was rubbing the spot Anya punched.

“So did your little quip.”

Lexa grabbed the camera out of Anya's hands and sat down beside her.

“Anyway, I was gonna ask what big plans you have tonight.”

“Nothing, just sit in complete silence. For once in my life.”

“Well, that sounds boring.”

“Better than watching you and blondie flirt with each other relentlessly.”

“We don't flirt.”

Anya eyed Lexa before using her feet to push her off the bed.

“Go have fun with your not flirty, not girlfriend friend.”

\---

The next hours Clarke and Lexa watched TV while Madi and Charlotte played. Around six pm they ordered pizza and after they ate, they girls decided they wanted to do a fashion show for Clarke and Lexa. Clarke set them up so they could put the clothes on in her room and walk out through the living room. When Clarke came out she saw Lexa had laid blankets down as a runway. The next hour was spent with the girls running in and out and changing and Clarke and Lexa crying with laughter. The girls had obviously gotten tired of the fashion show and we're just being little comedians at this point.

After about an hour Madi and Charlotte were done and back to playing with toys. About that time Raven and Octavia came through the door. They clearly didn't expect the other girls with the way Octavia jumped off Raven and they both blushed.

“There's pizza on the counter.” Lexa said as if nothing happened.

Clarke was choking back and laugh and when Lexa looked at her, she saw she was doing the same. They both broke out into laughter, they weren't sure what was so funny but they couldn't help it. When they finally got their giggles under control they saw Raven and Octavia walking off to their room.

“I didn't know they were...dating.” Lexa said, unsure of the topic.

“Yeah I was shocked to find out. They've always fought with each other since 1st grade and then I walked in on them kissing. It's truly been life changing.”

“Wow, I would imagine so.”

At this point they were just looking at each other. Clarke saw Lexa glance around her face and Clarke found herself doing the same. She just stared at the this girl in front of her.

“Jesus, kiss already.”

Clarke snapped her head up to see Raven back in the kitchen getting pizza. She felt her cheeks get hot and glanced at Lexa who was looking away.

“Shut it Raven.”

Clarke looked at Lexa who was now focused on the tv and Clarke noticed a deep red on the girls face as well.

“I'm gonna go change.” Clarke said as she got up and went into her room, closing the door behind her.

She stood there and took a few deep breaths before finding some clothes to sleep in. She finally decided on black sweats and a grey tshirt. When she came out she saw Lexa had already changed and Madi was walking out of the bathroom in her puppy pajamas. Charlotte went into Clarke's room, she assumed so she could change as well.

The next couple hours they all just watched movies. Kids movies of course. They had watched Matilda and Mulan and were now watching 101 dalmatians. All four of them were cuddled up on the couch. Charlotte and Madi cuddling, with Clarke and Lexa sitting on either side of them. Halfway through the third movie Clarke noticed they were asleep and so did Lexa cause she turned the TV off.

“I can sleep out here with them if you wanna sleep in your bed.”

“Lexa don't be ridiculous, it's a queen sized bed.”

Clarke wasn't sure of the words coming out of her mouth, maybe it was cause she was exhausted. Lexa didn't say anything as she got up, careful not to wake the girls up.

“Don't worry, I don't bite. We can just watch TV in there till we fall asleep.”

Clarke walked into her room and turned the TV on and noticed Lexa looking at a few of her paintings.

“These are really good.”

“Those are actually my least favorite, Charlotte wanted them for her room.”

Clarke got up and went to her closet and dug around for a minute before pulling out a few paintings.

“These are my favorite.”

Lexa turned around and her jaw dropped as she walked over and held one up.

“This is amazing.”

Lexa's eyes moved around taking in all the detail and textures. Clarke remembered painting that one. It was of a planet, it looked similar to Earth, but still different, and it had two suns behind it. Lexa was still aweing over it and Clarke smiled. She liked the way Lexa reacted to her drawings and paintings, as if she herself had created art.

“Why didn't you become an artist?”

“I was going to but, it's something I enjoy doing in my free time. Not something I want to do as a job, to make money.”

Lexa just nodded, setting the picture down and picking up another one. Clarke looked around seeing the toys strung out all over the floor and then the duffel bag.

“Is that yours?”

Lexa looked away from the painting to see what she was pointing to.

“Oh, yeah. From highschool.”

“You played soccer?”

“Yeah all four years.”

“Why don't you play now?”

“Even if I had wanted to, It wouldn't have been right to leave Anya to take care of Madi all alone.”

Clarke wanted to pry, but judging by the sound of Lexa's voice she probably didn't want to talk about it. Clarke tried to think of something to talk about to change the subject while Lexa picked up another painting.

“What about photography, I saw you had a camera.”

She saw Lexa's face light up at that.

“Yeah, Anya got it for me when I was thirteen, I just now got back into it.”

Clarke noticed the same excited look Madi got when talking about something she loves. It made Clarke smile.

They talked for a while before getting into bed and falling asleep to the sound of the TV. She woke up to see she was about two inches away from spooning Lexa and rolled over quickly trying not to wake her up. She checked her phone, 5:32 am. Clarke closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. She woke up a while later to a hand wrapped around her. She laid there trying not to move, and eventually decided to just go back to sleep. She woke up and realized she must've rolled over cause she was laying on her other side with Lexa right next to her. Lexa looked at her.

“You must've been tired.”

Clarke's brows knitted in confusion as she tried to wake up. She noticed she was still on her side of the bed, it was Lexa who had moved. Then she heard giggling and lifted her head to see Madi and Charlotte laying where Lexa was, watching TV.

“They came in and started jumping on the bed, you didn't even move.”

“Huh.” Was all Clarke said before laying her head back down and watching TV.

They all laid in bed for hours until everyone was too hungry and they decided to go out to eat for breakfast. While they were eating Charlotte and Madi kept whispering and giggling.

“No you ask.” Charlotte said.

“No, you.”

“Ask what?” Lexa finally intervened after about ten straight minutes of them going back and forth.

“Lexa, next weekend is my birthday and I want to have a camp out in the backyard.”

“Okay..” Lexa waited for the  _ and _ part that was coming.

“Aaaand I want Charlotte and Clarke to camp with us.”

“If Clarke and Charlotte want to, I don't mind.”

“That sounds fun.” Clarke said and the two girls started jumping around excitedly.

After breakfast they went back to Clarke's and lounged around all day. Clarke couldn't stop thinking about waking up to Lexa's arm around her. She finally convinced herself it was just an accident, she obviously didn't do it on purpose.

Clarke and Lexa had decided at breakfast that it was best that Madi and Charlotte get to play until Abby and Marcus came to pick her up. Clarke and Lexa talked and watched tv all day, and Clarke felt herself becoming friends with the girl. They weren't bff's but she felt more comfortable around her and it was nice to have a new friend. Especially with Raven and Octavia hiding and hanging out by themselves all the time.

Around 4 pm Abby and Marcus showed up and Lexa helped the girls clean up while Clarke got the door. She gave her mom and Marcus a hug before Charlotte ran up hugging them both. She ran over and pulled Madi away from cleaning.

“Mom, dad! This is Madi! She's my best friend!”

Madi hugged Charlotte and hid her face from Abby and Marcus, clearly shy.

“Madi, this is my mom and Charlotte's dad.” Clarke said hoping that would comfort her.

Abby leaned down and started talking to Madi and she saw her smile. Abby had always been good with shy kids. Clarke went over and helped Lexa pick up the toys and noticed Lexa watching them carefully. Clarke thought about making a joke about how her parents wouldn't bite Madi, but figured there was probably a past reason Lexa was so cautious. After they got the toys cleaned up Lexa handed Clarke Charlotte's bag. Clarke grabbed the bag and used her other hand to grab Lexa's wrist.

“Come meet my mom and step dad.”

They walked over to where Madi had finally warmed up and saw Lexa smile.

“Mom, Marcus, this is Lexa. Madi's sister.”

“Nice to meet you, Lexa.” Abby said reaching out to shake her hand. A moment later Marcus shook her hand.

“You're doing a fine job.” He said with a smile looking over at Madi, and Lexa smiled.

Clarke messaged her mom last night and told her Lexa and her older sister had been raising Madi and that when Clarke mentioned their parents, Madi was quite upset. She didn't want to give Lexa a reason to not like her parents, and she also didn't want to make Lexa or Madi uncomfortable.

“Mom! Madi's birthday is next weekend and we're gonna camp in her backyard. Can I please go?”

Abby glanced at Marcus who shrugged his shoulders. It still shocked Clarke how they basically carried full conversations without saying a word.

“I don't see a problem with it.” Abby finally decided.

“We need to get going, I'll see you next weekend.” Abby said hugging Clarke and then Lexa.

Madi and Charlotte said their goodbyes and then it was Madi and Lexa's turn to leave. Clarke was sad to see them go but they both had work tomorrow and Madi had school.

“I'll give you a ride home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sleepover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 1 out of 2 of my favorite chapter so I hope you enjoy!

The week following the sleepover kept Lexa busy. She got decorations, a couple presents, and another tent. They already had one but it wasn't going to be big enough for all four of them. Everyday that week, without fail, Clarke showed up and sat with Madi. Lexa would glance up to see them talking and laughing or just drawing, and it warmed Lexa's heart. Lexa always waited a few minutes before taking Clarke her coffee and sitting down with them.

“Are you and Charlotte still coming over this weekend?” Madi asked everyday, as if she was afraid Clarke had changed her mind.

“Yep.” Clarke answered every time, not once getting frustrated at answering the same question every day.

Today was Thursday, Madi had reminded them it was only one more day until her party. That's when the realization seemed to hit Clarke.

“What do you want for your birthday?”

Madi looked at Lexa as if asking if it was okay to tell Clarke if she wanted anything. Lexa nodded in response and Madi turned back to Clarke.

“A new bed.”

Lexa saw the confusion on Clarke's face and tried not to laugh. Clarke looked at Lexa for an answer but Madi must've noticed the confusion cause she spoke up again.

“Not for me, for Charlie. He's getting too big for the bed we got him.”

“Anything else?”

“Nope.”

They sat there for a while before Clarke nudged Lexa foot and got up.

“I'll see you tomorrow.” Madi said, as always.

“Bye Madi.”

Lexa followed Clarke over to the door where Madi couldn't hear them.

“She really only wants a dog bed?” Clarke seemed amused by this.

“Yeah I guess. She's really hard to shop for.”

“Lexa I'm not showing up with just a dog bed.”

They both laughed at the thought.

“She doesn't really care about gifts. I mean she likes them but she'll like having you and Charlotte there more.”

“Okay, well, I guess I'm gonna go buy a dog bed now.” Clarke said with a smile.

“Bye Clarke.”

“Bye Lexa.”

Lexa walked around to the counter where Anya had clearly been eyeing the whole ordeal.

“What was that about?”

“Madi's birthday present.”

“Madi doesn't even really like presents.”

“I know, that's what I told her.”

“So what is she getting Madi?”

“A dog bed for Charlie, that's what Madi asked for.”

Anya chuckled, “that's actually perfect.”

\---

Clarke spent an hour looking for a dog bed and then having Charlie's name put on the front of it. She decided to get a matching blanket and a couple toys as well. When Clarke got home Raven and Octavia were laying on the couch. As soon as raven saw the dog bed she jumped up.

“Did you get a dog?”

“No. Why would I have gotten a dog?”

Raven seemed sad after hearing that Clarke didn't get a dog, and Octavia chimed in.

“Cause you've only been talking about how much you want a dog since we were ten.”

Octavia was right, she had wanted a dog a long time, but she just never got one.

“Well, the dog bed is for Madi.”

“You got Madi a dog bed for her birthday?” Raven didn't seem to approve.

“That's all she asked for. Lexa said she's not really big on presents anyway.”

“You should give her one of your paintings too, she'd love that.” Octavia was suddenly engaged in the conversation.

“Yeah O's right.”

Clarke thought about it and they were right, Madi would probably love that. She went to her room and looked through her paintings. Nothing seemed like something that fit Madi so she decided to paint something for her instead. She stayed up half the night to finish it and make sure it had time to dry, which made for an interesting day at work.

She barely made it through the day before coming home and taking a nap. She woke up to knocking on the front door and answered it.

“Clarke!”

Charlotte lunged at clarke and gave her a hug.

“Are we still going to Madi's birthday party?”

“Yeah of course.”

“I got her a sketchbook!” She held up the wrapped gift for Clarke to see, only all Clarke saw was birthday wrapping paper.

“She's gonna love it!”

When Charlotte finally moved Abby hugged her.

“We were thinking on Sunday we could go out to eat before we leave.”

“That sounds great.”

Abby and Marcus left and she heard Charlotte in her room.

“Is this for Madi?”

“Yeah.”

“That's so cool. I have another sketchbook but it's full of drawings I made for Madi, I drew one everyday like you.”

Clarke was so happy Charlotte finally had a friend she was so close with and who shared the same interests with her. Charlotte didn't have trouble making friends but none of her friends seemed interested in art, which was one of Charlotte's favorite things.

“Okay well we're going to be leaving soon. Do you have everything?”

“Yep, I'm ready!”

Clarke gathered her stuff and put it in the car and went back inside. She walked to Raven's room and knocked.

“What?” She heard Octavia from inside.

“We're leaving now.”

“Okay have fun with your not girlfriend!” It was Raven who replied that time. Clarke decided not to argue, she didn't have time for that, nor did she want to.

When they pulled into the driveway Charlotte jumped out and ran up to knock on the door. As Clarke got out she saw Madi open the door and let her in, and they both ran off inside. A moment later Lexa was out the door.

“Do you need help?” Lexa asked as she walked up to Clarke.

“Yeah, here.” Clarke handed her the dog bed that was unwrapped.

“I tried to wrap it but it just wasn't working.” Lexa smiled, cleary humoured.

“His name is on it.”

“Yeah and there's a matching blanket for Madi.”

“And does the blanket have her name on it too.”

Clarke knew she was joking by the smile on Lexa's face but when Clarke didn't answer her smile grew bigger.

“Her name is on it isn't it?”

“I can't answer that for sure.”

“Clarke!”

“Okay, yes.”

Lexa rolled her eyes as Clarke grabbed the rest of the stuff and they headed inside. When they walked in the door girls weren't in the living room.

“Madi!”

Madi and Charlotte came running out of Madi's room.

“Here.” Lexa said handing the bed the Madi.

“Clarke! You got one with his name on it!”

“Yeah.”

Madi pulled out the toys and gave them to Charlie who was happy about them. Madi pulled on the blanket unfolding it to find her name on it.

“It has my name!”

Madi ran over to Clarke and hugged her.

“Thank you Clarke!”

“You're welcome.” Clarke said with a smile.

Clarke only hoped she liked the painting as much as she liked the dog bed and blanket. Madi and Charlotte were playing with Charlie and his new toys when Lexa turned to her.

“Told you she would be happy with it.”

\---

Lexa couldn't help but smile, Madi was more than happy with the dog bed and toys and matching blanket. Clarke was the only person who wasn't family and had done something so nice for Madi.

Anya walked out of her room and Madi had to catch her up.

“Look! Clarke got a dog bed and new toys for Charlie and I got a matching blanket! It has my name!”

“Wow, that's so cool!” Anya said giving Clarke an approving look.

“Are you guys ready to eat?”

“Yes!” Madi and Charlotte were both up and running to the table. Clarke and Lexa not far behind.

Lexa got the cupcakes and set them on the table and Anya got the spaghetti and Mac and cheese out. That was all Madi wanted to eat on her birthday and Lexa didn't mind, they were her favorite foods as well.

“Okay after we eat, do you wanna open presents before we set up the tents?”

Madi nodded, she couldn't say anything, she had spaghetti hanging out of her mouth. This was probably why Anya didn't like spaghetti, every time they ate it, it turned into a big mess. Clarke and Lexa were laughing at the two girls and Anya was glaring at them, but eventually started laughing too.

While Lexa cleaned up Madi and Charlotte, Clarke was helping Anya clean up the kitchen.

“Are you camping with us?”

Anya scoffed, and Lexa knew what was coming.

“I am not going to sleep in my own backyard when I have a perfectly comfortable bed right there.” Anya said motioning to her bedroom door.

“Oh c'mon, you mean you would rather sleep in a bed than sleep outside, surrounded by nature?”

They were both quiet for a moment before they started laughing. Lexa felt relieved that they were getting along, she was kind of worried they wouldn't.

After everything was cleaned up they went to the living room so Madi could open presents. Charlotte had gotten Madi two sketchbooks, both with brown covers. One had Madi and Charlotte painted on the front and Charlie painted on the back. It was already full of sketches and drawings.

“I drew a picture everyday cause I couldn't be here to give you one everyday like Clarke is. But that one is for your own drawings.”

Lexa was shocked at the thought that was put into the gift, it was really cute. Lexa didn't realize Clarke had gotten Madi another present until she handed it to her. When Madi unwrapped it she didn't moved. She just sat there staring back and forth between Anya Lexa and the picture.

“It looks just like us!”

Madi turned it around and Lexa saw it was a painting of Anya, herself, Madi and Charlie. Madi was right, it did look like them.

“Wow, Clarke that's amazing.” Anya said glancing at Clarke.

“I knew you were good at drawing but this is just..”

She didn't finish what she was saying she just kept looking at the painting.

“Can we hang it up? In the living room?”

“Yeah, we'll hang it up later.” Anya said putting it on a shelf before it got messed up.

Lexa didn't say anything she just smiled at Clarke. She couldn't stop thinking about how much time she must've put in that to give to a five, now six year old. She must really care about Madi.

Anya and Lexa didn't know what to get for Madi that she would actually like and they hadn't already got for her before. They finally decided on something she would love, also something they would have to spend the next week working on. Madi opened it up and stared at the two buckets of paint before jumping up and down.

“Really? We're gonna do it?”

“Yep. But not today.”

Lexa saw the confusion on both Charlotte and Clarke's face.

“What are you doing with two buckets of paint?” Charlotte asked while looking at them.

“We're gonna paint my ceiling dark dark dark blue and then paint stars in glow in the dark paint!”

“Really? That's so cool!”

Madi and Charlotte were talking about the paint and Lexa moved over to Clarke.

“On a scale of 1-10 how good are you at painting stars into the ceiling?”

“Well I've never done it but it can't be that hard right?”

“Right.”

Madi and Charlotte interrupted them only a moment later.

“We need to go set up the tents!”

They spent the next hour trying to figure out where and how to set up the tent. They finally got them set up and the air mattresses inside when Madi brought it to Lexa's attention that her and Charlotte were sharing a tent. Lexa didn't know why she thought they wouldn't, but that left her to share a tent with Clarke. And last weekend's sleepover came to mind. She woke up to arm around Clarke and then later Clarke had curled up beside her when she scooted over to make room for the girls. Lexa tried to push the thought as far away from her mind as possible.

“Madi, can you go get the air mattresses?”

Lexa was all about camping out for Madi's birthday but she was noy about to lay on the hard ground all night.

“Cheater.” She heard Clarke say as she walked up with an air mattress. Madi was close behind with the other one.

“What?”

“Using an air mattress while camping.”

“How is that cheating?”

“You're supposed to sleep on the ground in a sleeping bag.”

“Well if that's what would make you more comfortable then do it.”

“Hey now, since you already have one I might as well, but next time, were sleeping on the ground.”

“Well you only get to sleep on it if you help me so.”

“Fair enough.”

They aired up both mattresses and it was good timing cause it was starting to get dark. Madi and Charlotte dragged the last of the toys into the tent and Lexa gave them a lamp. Clarke and Lexa went inside to hang up the painting.

“This was really thoughtful.”

“Well I couldn't just give her a dog bed Lexa.”

Lexa chuckled, she knew Clarke would get her something else but she didn't know she would put so much time and effort into it.

“How long did this take?”

Clarke just shrugged, “not too long.”

“You're lying.”

“Yeah I stayed up until 2 so i could finish it.”

“Clarke! Thats insane!”

“But she loved it!”

“How did you make it through the day?”

“A lot of coffee, and I took a nap when I got home.”

Lexa put a nail into the wall and Clarke grabbed the painting. Clarke handed her the painting and she reached to put it up, almost losing her balance but she felt hands on her waist and back keeping her from falling.

“Careful.”

Lexa hung the picture up and stepped back looking at it.

“Looks good.” Clarke said.

“Of course it does, you painted it.”

Clarke just looked at Lexa and laughed.

“I meant, where it was. It's not crooked.”

“Oh, yeah, that too.”

Anya came out of her room and seemed shocked to see Clarke and Lexa standing there before she noticing the painting on the wall.

“Nice,” she pointed to the painting before continuing, “aren't you guys suppose to be outside? Surrounded by nature?”

“We're going.”

Anya rolled her eyes and went back into her room.

“You can change in my room, I'll change in the bathroom.”

\---

Clarke quickly found out Lexa's room was connected to the guest bathroom. Clarke went into Lexa's room and shut the door. She set her clothes on the dresser to see the picture she drew for her was sitting on the dresser. Clarke changed quickly and walked out. Lexa was sitting at the table eating another cupcake and Clarke joined her.

“Did you make these?” Clarke asked while grabbing one and was shocked when Lexa started laughing

“You wouldn't be eating them if I made them. I'm terrible at cooking and baking.”

“Well what are you good at? Besides soccer.”

Lexa thought for a minute before deciding to answer.

“Running a business, taking care of books and finances and stuff I guess.”

“So you do the books and Anya does the coffee making?”

“Exactly.”

“So you and Anya own the cafe?”

“Yeah, a couple years ago we took out a loan and bought it. We needed better and steady jobs so we could keep Madi.”

Clarke nodded not wanting to push any further.

“Well we better get to camping before they catch us in here.” Lexa said as she got up and went outside, Clarke following behind her.

To their surprise both girls were already asleep. They laid in the tent for a while staring at the sky, the tent had netting at the top and Lexa left the cover off, probably for this exact reason.

\---

Lexa laid there staring at the sky, she was glad she left the cover off. They laid there for a while being Clarke sighed and said something.

“If you're not comfortable talking about it, i understand but, what happened to your parents?”

Clarke asked in the softest voice and Lexa felt her heart pounding. She tried not the think about the events that led up to her parents dying, but for some reason she felt herself telling Clarke.

“When I was sixteen they realized I would be leaving soon and they also realized they wanted another baby; they weren't ready to not raise children.”

Lexa paused, trying to calm herself down. Clarke must've realized it and she didn't say anything.

“They tried for two years before they finally got pregnant. I was eighteen at that point and I decided to stay and help them until the baby was born and for a while after. I was so excited, but-”

Lexa had to pause again. She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable enough around Clarke to tell her.

“They were driving and someone swerved in the wrong lane and hit them. They rushed them to the hospital but my dad was already gone. My mom was barely hanging on.”

“Lexa..”

She felt Clarke grab her hand and that was all she needed.

“It's okay, they knew my mom wouldn't make it so they started working on saving the baby. They did it, she was two months premature though. My mom got to hold her for a second before she died.”

She felt Clarke squeeze her hand.

“They kept the baby there and Anya and I went to see her everyday. Anya and I filled out adoption papers before they could put her in the system. We had to take classes on taking care of babies, especially premature babies. People would give us weird looks when we showed up.”

Lexa half chuckled at the last part.

“They asked us what we were going to name her and we decided on Madi Raine Woods. When she was better they let us take her home and she's been the best thing that's happened to us. I didn't know I would care for her as much as I do. That's why I didn't play soccer in college.”

Clarke still didn't say anything, and this time Lexa squeezed her hand.

“I switched my major to business and Anya and I got a job. We got inheritance from out parents and the house was sold, but it didn't last long with medical bills and Madi's appointments, and diapers are extremely expensive.”

Clarke finally chuckled and Lexa was glad to hear it.

“We saved up and got this house but then Anya lost her job and we were struggling for a while. CPS threatened to take Madi if Anya couldn't get a job. So that's when Anya look out a loan and we bought the cafe. We risked losing Madi over it but we had to do something. Now here we are.”

Clarke rolled on her side to face Lexa and Lexa looked at her. She couldn't really see Clarke's face very well.

“I'm proud of you. And Anya.”

That was not what Lexa was expecting. She was expecting  _ “I'm sorry”  _ which is all she heard for a year after her parents died, she started to feel like it didn't even hold its meaning anymore. So Clarke saying she was proud was refreshing.

“I really am, you're doing a great job with Madi.”

Lexa felt a tear fall down, and she was glad it was too dark for Clarke to see.

“You told your mom and Marcus?”

“When I came over when Charlie was sick, i asked Madi where your parents were and she looked like she wanted to slap me, I figured it was a touchy subject. I learned you and Anya were the ones raising her. So I told them not to mention your parents, I didn't want you or Madi to get uncomfortable. I'm sorry.”

“Don't be sorry Clarke. It was thoughtful, that's why I- that's why you're you.”

It was quiet for a few minutes before Lexa asked Clarke an equally risky question.

“What happened to your dad?”

\---

Clarke felt her breath catch, she knew the question was coming, but she hadn't talked about it in such a long time.

“When I was ten by dad started getting sick, he said he felt achy and lightheaded. So my mom took him to work one day. After many tests, they found out he had leukemia. It was slow growing and they started treatment almost immediately. At first it wasn't so bad, he seemed about the same. He would work on his cars and bikes, Raven was basically glued to him.”

Clarke and Lexa both chuckled at that.

“Why was Raven so attached to him?”

“She had problems at home, so she was at my house a lot, and my dad got her into mechanical stuff. They really bonded over it. So when he died she felt it just as bad as I did, we've been basically inseparable since.”

“Oh.” Was all Lexa said.

“Over the next year and a half he slowly got worse. Not enough that you could tell week from week but looking back over the last two years, it was bad. He couldn't even leave the hospital at that point, my mom worked with the specialists trying to help him. It almost drove her crazy, she wasn't ready to lose the love of her life.”

Clarke felt tears welling up and she stopped to get herself under control.

“Before he was in the hospital he spent as much time with us as possible, he finished fixing his favorite bike, only to find out he did it for Raven. He helped me paint my entire wall to look like a world map, instead of just getting a poster.”

Clarke took a deep breath and felt Lexa turn on her side to face her. She still couldn't see her face.

“He would pull Raven and I out of school to take us to cool places, parks and lakes. He knew he wasn't going to be here for very long and he just wanted to fit in as much happiness as he could, and he did a pretty good job of it. 5 months after he was put in the hospital they sent him home. Raven and I thought he was getting better but he explained to us that he wasn't, he came home to spend time with us before he left. My mom took weeks off from work and we just all spent the next week making my dad as comfortable as possible.”

Clarke sighed, she didn't know if she could finish, but Lexa squeezed her hand.

“It's okay Clarke.”

“He died while Raven and I were in my room sleeping. My mom called an ambulance and it woke us up in time to see them carrying him out of the living room in a stretcher. We were running to him and screaming.”

Clarke felt tears fall down her face, and the next words can out shaky.

“We weren't ready for him to leave us. We thought we could save him, we were only twelve.”

Clarke felt Lexa pull her close and wrap an arm around her. They laid there till Clarke stopped crying and she felt pathetic, Lexa hadn't cried, or not that Clarke had been aware of.

“Raven and I didn't go to school for two weeks, and she didn't go home. We laid in bed and cried and slept. A few weeks later my mom told us that her and dad had been working on becoming foster parents. They were finally approved and a few months of fostering Raven my mom adopted her.”

Lexa didn't say anything for a while. She didn't have to, Clarke knew.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh once again, another sleep over oops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Lexa knew she was crying, and she didn't mean to but she was pulling Clarke into her arms. Running a hand over her hair. She felt bad for bringing up such a touchy subject, so after a few minutes Lexa spoke up.

“I'm sorry Clarke, I didn't mean to upset you.”

“It’s okay, you didn't upset me.”

Clarke had wrapped her arm around Lexa, and they just laid there like that. When Lexa woke up they were still basically in the same position and she could see the sun starting to come up. She thought about moving, last night it had been so easy to cuddle Clarke but now there was light outside and it felt different. She decided not to move, she didn't want to wake Clarke. When she woke up again it was because Madi and Charlotte were opening up their tent. Lexa slid away from Clarke as they finally got it unzipped and climbed onto the mattress.

“How long can Charlotte and Clarke stay?” Madi was whispering, she must've noticed Clarke was still asleep.

“As long as they want.” Lexa whispered back.

Madi and Charlotte laid down on either side of Lexa and Madi handed her the book Charlotte had drawn in. Lexa looked through the pages slowly. They were actually really good.

“These are so good Charlotte, how did you learn to do this?”

“Clarke taught me.”

They were all still whispering. Lexa looked through every page before closing it and handing it back to Madi who held it to her chest. Lexa sat up and grabbed her camera and tried to take a picture of them all, but it didn't work too well. Some of the pictures were blurry and some had half their head missing from it. The snapping of the camera must've woke Clarke up cause when Lexa was looking at the last picture, Clarke was looking at the girls and smiling.

“We didn't mean to wake you.”

“Sorry.” Madi whispered.

“You don't have to whisper Madi, I'm awake now.”

“Sorry.” Madi said in her normal voice and Clarke smiled.

“Clarke, how long can you and Charlotte stay?”

“Lexa said we could stay as long as we want.”

Clarke glanced at Lexa who smiled in return.

“We'll just stay until we leave then.”

They all climbed out of the tent and went inside. Anya was already making breakfast and Lexa walked over and hugged her.

“My savior, I'm starving!”

“You're always starving.” Anya said pushing her away playfully.

“I'm extra starving.”

“I'm sure you are, how was your night out in the wilderness.”

Clarke and Lexa glanced at each other remembering the events of last night and Anya must've caught on cause she started eyeing them.

“Fine.” Clarke finally said.

Anya just stared back and forth between them.

“Just fine?”

“Well, is it really camping if you sleep on an air mattress?” Clarke teased and nudged Lexa.

“It still counts!”

“No it doesn't.” Anya chimed in.

“Fine, next time, no air mattress.” Lexa said holding her hand out.

“Deal.” Clarke said shaking her hand.

Anya continued to eye them through breakfast but never said anything.

“When are we painting my ceiling?” Madi asked after they were all done eating.

Lexa, Anya, and Clarke all looked at each other.

“Well, I have nothing going on today.” Clarke said.

“Yeah me either.”

Anya groaned.

“Fine we'll do it today, but I'm just overseeing this project, I'm not helping.”

“Yay!” Madi was running into her room with a paint bucket.

They all went into her room and looked around.

“Um, I think we should pull all this out and cover the floor.” Anya said looking around.

They spent the next hour clearing out Madi's room and taking all her pictures down, only to realize they had nothing to cover the floor.

“Lexa and I can go to the store real quick and we can take ma-” Lexa was shocked when Anya cut Clarke off.

“I'll watch them, you two go ahead, it'll be faster that way.”

Lexa and Clarke changed quickly before heading to the store. Lexa didn't know what to say on the drive and she couldn't stop thinking about last night.

“So, about last night..” Lexa paused to see Clarke glance at her before focusing on the road.

“I didn't know I was still that emotional about it. Sorry for crying.”

Lexa was shocked at what Clarke said, why would she be sorry for getting upset?

“That's not what- I was just- you don't have to be sorry for crying, you were upset, it's okay. I was gonna say, I actually never talk to anyone about my parents so, I don't know, I just…” Lexa was slightly shocked when Clarke grabbed her hand.

“It's okay Lexa, you needed to talk about it. If you ever need to talk about anything I'm here.” Clarke only took her eyes off the road to glance at Lexa and give a reassuring smile.

Clarke squeezed her hand but never let go until they turned into the parking lot. They walked through the store looking for a tarp, a paint roller and tray, and some brushes that Clarke said she would need. Clarke also grabbed a small bottle of green paint but Lexa guessed it was probably for a personal project.

When they got back Clarke and Lexa started working on painting the ceiling. They decided it was probably best is Madi and Charlotte didn't stand in there and breathe in the fumes so they sent them to play. They spent hours painting layers trying to make it smooth and even. They were covered in paint and it's a good thing they didn't wear anything they were really attached to. Lexa had accidentally got paint on Clarke's arm but Clarke swore she did it on purpose and they had a small paint fight. Anya came in during the middle of a paint war and laughed at the sight  before telling them to stop acting like children.

“Lexa you got it in my hair!” Clarke said laughing and running her hand over the spot.

“No way! It was probably on your hand and you ran it through your hair!”

“I would never do that!”

“You would definitely do that!”

A little while later Lexa was holding the paint bucket when for Clarke when Clarke started to lose her balance and Lexa put a hand her back, leaving a handprint on her sweatshirt.

They finally finished the dark blue and laid down on the floor admiring their work.

“Now comes the hard part.” Clarke said sighing.

“What? I thought that was the hard part?” Lexa said turning her head to Clarke.

Clarke started laughing and tried to wipe the paint off Lexa cheek but only made it worse and Lexa ran into the bathroom to look. She came out a moment later.

“Clarke!”

“There was already paint on your face i was trying to fix it!”

“But there's paint all over your hands!”

Clarke looked at her hands and they both started laughing again.

“If you two are done acting like children, the actual children made you sandwiches.” Anya smiled at them before walking away.

Clarke and Lexa washed their hands and sat down to eat.

“Lex you still have…” Clarke motioned to her face.

“Shut up! You put it there.”

“I did not!”

They finished eating and went back to Madi's room. And Lexa watched as Clarke looked at the ceiling turning around, probably thinking about where to put the stars.

“I don't understand what's gonna be so hard about painting some stars on the ceiling.”

Clarke pushed her out the door.

“Wait, what? I'm gonna help!”

“No you're not sorry babe.” Clarke said before shutting the door.

“Did she just call you babe?” Anya was standing behind Lexa.

Lexa turned around and tried to play it cool.

“I don't know, she's gonna work on the stars so I'm gonna take a shower.”

Lexa avoided eye contact and went into her room.

\---

_ Did i just call her babe? Oh my God I did, but platonically. Yeah, she's my friend, it's not a big deal. _

Clarke decided to start working on the stars to get her mind off it. It took her about three hours, and every half hour was interrupted with knocking.

“Are you sure you don't want help?”

“Yep, I got it.”

“Can I see?”

“Nope, it's a surprise.”

After Clarke finished the stars she started looking around and realized she left the green paint somewhere out there. She opened the door and Lexa jumped making Clarke slam the door shut before Lexa could see.

“No.” She said playfully pointing a finger at Lexa.

“Where's that green paint i got?”

“Why?”

Clarke glared at Lexa.

“Cause I need it…”

“I think it's in the car.”

“Can you go get it please?” Clarke used her best puppy dog eyes and Lexa finally rolled her eyes and walked outside.

She can back a minute later.

“It's locked.”

Clarke looked around being spotting her bag and walking over to it keeping her eye on Lexa as she moved. She dug around and tossed the keys to Lexa and went back to the door. Lexa caught the keys but just stared at Clarke.

“Please?”

“Can I help you finish it?”

“Fine! Just go get it please.”

Lexa basically ran outside and was back a moment later with the paint. Clarke sighed and opened the door and they walked in. Clarke shut the door and turned to see Lexa, head tilted back slightly, mouth open in awe. She pulled out her phone and took a picture, Lexa didn't notice.

“Clarke, she is going to freak out.”

“Why? Is that not what she wanted?”

Lexa snapped out of her daze to look at Clarke.

“What? No. This is  _ way _ better than anything I would've painted. I was just gonna do the little five pointed stars but…”

“I kinda figured that's what you were going for when you said it should be easy.”

Clarke had decided to do a more detailed painting. It was little dots for stars, the density fading towards the walls. The stars varied in size perfectly and she was actually impressed with how well it turned out.

“It looks done to me, what's the paint for?”

“Trees, just the tops of them, like if you laid on the ground in a wooded area.”

“I don't think I can help with that,” Lexa paused, “but I can hold the paint.”

“Perfect.”

They spent another hour on the trees before it was finally finished. Lexa laid down to look at it and Clarke joined her.

“It'll probably look better when it's dark.”

Lexa didn't say anything for a while.

“Clarke Griffin, you're amazing.”

Clarke just smiled and grabbed Lexa's hand, they laid there for a while before Anya walked in and they jerked their hands away.

“Shut the door!” Lexa said motioning for her to come in.

Anya shut the door, luckily, Clarke was pretty sure she was more focused on the ceiling that she didn't notice them hold hands.

“Clarke what the hell have you done?”

Clarke's heart started racing, she didn't realize how much she needed Anya's approval until it sounded like she didn't have it. Clarke noticed a smile spread over Anya's face as she looked at her.

“You're raising Madi's expectations way too high for me or Lexa to compete with.”

Clarke sighed in relief and it must've been louder than she thought cause Anya and Lexa were both looking at her.

“Oh my gosh,” Anya started laughing, “did you think I didn't like it?”

Clarke just nodded.

“No way, this is beautiful.”

“I was thinking if someone distracts Madi and Charlotte, we could put everything back and when it gets dark let her see it.” Lexa said, but it was almost a question.

“I could take them for ice cream with Charlie or something.”

She looked back at the ceiling for a moment before her attention was back on Clarke.

“If that's okay with you.”

“Yeah I don't mind.”

Anya walked out and Clarke heard their excitement, the rustling around, and finally the door closing. Lexa got up and watched from the window as they walked away.

“Okay, they're gone.”

Lexa walked over to Clarke, holding her hand out.

“C'mon I helped you paint this masterpiece, the least you could do is help me move everything back in here.”

Clarke scoffed and grabbed Lexa's hand, pulling herself up. Once Clarke was up Lexa had seemed to change her mind.

“I'm kidding, I can do it. You, need to go take a shower. I left some clean clothes on the counter for you.”

Clarke was almost shocked, almost. She took a shower, washing all the paint off as she thought about their little paint war and smiled to herself. Today had been the best day she'd had in a long time. It was so nice to have a friend that she actually spent time with and she immediately felt bad for thinking that. She loved Raven and Octavia so much but she hadn't spent much time with them lately and she couldn't figure out if that was her fault or theirs. She decided it was both their faults and made a mental note to invade a cuddle sesh between them sometime.

When Clarke came out of the bathroom all Madi's stuff was out of the living room but she didn't see Lexa. She walked to the doorway of Madi's room and saw Lexa laying on Madi's bed staring at the ceiling. It had started to get dark and the stars were glowing faintly. Lexa patted the bed and Lexa closed the door, in case they came back soon. Clarke walked over and laid down beside Lexa, arms and legs touching because the bed was only a twin size.

“I'm actually kind of jealous this isn't my room.”

“I think we have time to switch the rooms if you want.”

Lexa just chuckled and looked over at Clarke.

“This might sound pathetic but it's been a long time since I've had a friend, I've been so busy just surviving that I let all my friends drift away.”

“Life should be about more than just surviving, Lexa.”

They didn't say anything for a while. They just stared at the ceiling.

“With Raven and O hanging out alone all the time, it's been nice to have a friend that actually wants to be around.”

“So it's official?”

“What is?”

“We're friends?”

Clarke elbowed Lexa.

“Of course we're friends.”

They heard the door open and jumped up and ran outside the room, shutting the door quickly.

“Is my room ready?”

“We have to wait till it's completely dark first.”

Madi sighed.

“I've been waiting all day though.”

“I know but trust me you'll love it.”

“Can we make some popcorn and watch a movie while we wait?”

“Of course.” Lexa said leading them all to the kitchen.

By the time the popcorn was done and they were five minutes into the movie it was completely dark out.

“Madi, look.” Clarke said pointing to the window.

“Can we go look now?”

Lexa nodded and they all got up. Madi opened her door and her jaw dropped.

“I love it!” She screamed.

She ran and hugged them all before her and Charlotte climbed in Madi's bed and stared at the ceiling. They left them to lay there and Lexa went to get her camera. Once Lexa was in her room Anya moved closer to Clarke.

“So, you like Lexa?”

Clarke's heart was racing again.

“Yeah, we're friends.”

Anya nudged her shoulder and smiled.

“I saw you holding hands. I one hundred percent support it. She seems to like you, but just, be gentle.”

Lexa came out of her room.

“I can't find it anywhere!”

“It's still probably in the tent.” Clarke said remembering being woken up to the sound of a camera snapping.

“Oh yeah!” Lexa went out the back door and Anya spoke up again.

“She's just had it rough the last five- six years, we both have.”

“I know, she told me.”

Anya looked at her clearly shocked.

“She did?”

“Yeah.”

“You must be really special to her. She never talks about it, to anyone, not even me.”

Clarke was shocked to find that out but couldn't say anything cause Lexa came back inside holding her camera up.

“I found it!”

Clarke and Anya just smiled at her.

“What? Anya what did you say to Clarke?”

“Nothing.” Anya walked into her room.

“What did she say?”

“Nothing, we were talking about the ceiling.”

Lexa gave her the look that told Clarke she knew she was lying but she didn't say anything. She took a few pictures and walked out.

“They're already asleep, if you don't wanna wake her up you can stay. I- I mean you don't have to i can carry Charlotte to the car I ju-”

“Lexa, it's fine, I'll stay.”

They finished watching the movie and then went to bed. Lexa didn't even ask Clarke to sleep in her bed, Clarke just followed her and got under the blankets. They laid there for a few minutes and then Lexa spoke up.

“Now I'm even more jealous I don't have stars on my ceiling.”

Clarke laughed.

“We could fix that.”

“Maybe another day.” Lexa said grabbing Clarke's hand.

After a few minutes Lexa started tracing patterns on Clarke's hand, and Clarke figured she was nervous to ask something cause she next sighing lightly.

“What Lexa?”

“What did Anya say?”

Clarke rolled over to face Lexa.

“She said you've been through a lot, and that I need to be careful, not to hurt you.”

“You won't hurt me Clarke.”

Clarke rested her head in the crook of Lexa's neck, Lexa's head leaning on Clarke's.

“I know Lexa.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Lexa was sitting with Madi, watching her draw and glancing out the window.

“Why isn't she here?”

“I don't know Madi.”

It was almost closing time and Clarke still wasn't here. Lexa told herself she was just busy, but she found herself worrying about the events of that weekend. Did she scare Clarke off? Lexa couldn't stop rethinking Saturday night. Everything seemed fine. They held hands and barely talked until they fell asleep. Lexa remembered waking up to find the bright blue eyes she liked so much looking right at her, she couldn't help but smile. She almost wished she could wake up like that every morning.

Lexa and Madi sat for a while longer.

“Guys, we should've closed twenty minutes ago.”

“But Clarke isn't here!” Madi explained.

“I know she isn't but we can't wait all night.”

Anya was right, it was one day without seeing Clarke, one day wasn't going to hurt.

“C'mon Madi, let's go.”

“No..”

“If she's not here tomorrow we'll go see if she's okay.”

Madi still wasn't happy but it was enough to get her out of the seat and clean up her stuff. 

All night Lexa would pick her phone up to message Clarke but always decided not to. Madi sulked around for hours. She would lay on her bed and stared at her ceiling before jumping up and looking out the window for a minute and going back to her bed.

“Do I need to kill someone?”

“No Anya. It's fine.”

“You two look like lost puppies, I definitely need to as least break a bone or two.”

“Anya.” Lexa said trying not to laugh.

“Finally, she smiles!”

Anya walked away, and a moment later she heard Madi laughing and screaming. Anya was probably tickling her and it made Lexa smile again.

*

“She's still not here.” Madi said looking out the window again.

“I know.”

Around closing time Lexa went to find Anya.

“We're gonna walk to Clarke's house and see if she's okay.”

Anya didn't even tease her about it just nodded her head.

“I'll close up.”

“Thanks An.”

Lexa walked over to Madi's table and started picking up Madi's stuff.

“Are we going to see Clarke?”

“Yeah, c'mon.”

They walk wasn't very long, about the same distance from the cafe to their house. When they showed up on the doorstep Lexa felt her heart start racing. This was crazy and stalkerish wasn't it? She wanted to walk away and just let it be but Madi was already knocking. They heard voices inside before Raven swung the door open. Her face was blotchy and her nose was red.

“Come in.” She said with a weak smile.

“Where is Clarke?” Madi's straightforwardness shocked Raven a little, by the look on the girls face.

“She's in her room, but she's sick, we both are.”

Madi marched towards Clarke's room and Lexa glanced at Raven.

“Sorry.”

Raven just smiled and followed them. Madi opened the door and Lexa saw that Clarke was still sleeping. Madi climbed on the bed carefully and sat there.

“I’m going back to bed.” Raven said before walking away.

Lexa sat on the edge of the bed and moved strands of blonde hair out of Clarke's face, and noticed how warm she was. Lexa placed the back of her hand to Clarke's cheek and was surprised at the warmth she felt. She was definitely running a high fever. Clarke stirred and Lexa moved her hand away.

“Hey.” Lexa said softly as she opened her eyes and sat up.

“Did Raven call you guys? I told her not to.”

“No she didn't call us, we were just worried.”

Madi scooted closer to Clarke and rested her head on Clarke's arm and started drawing.

“You weren't at the cafe yesterday or today so me and Lexa came to make sure you were okay.”

Lexa saw Clarke smile.

“I'm just sick.”

Clarke's voice was raspy and it sounded like her nose was clogged.

“You're running a fever.”

Clarke put her hand up to her face and shrugged.

“I'll be fine. It's just a cold.”

“Well what do you want to eat?”

“I'm not hungry.”

“Clarke, you need to eat. Do you want some chicken noodle soup?”

“You don't have to-”

“Chicken noodle it is.”

Lexa didn't give her time to protest before she was up and out of Clarke's room, headed towards the kitchen, where she saw Octavia looking around. 

"Oh I was gonna make some soup for them "

"Me too, you can help me cause I have no idea what I'm doing."

Lexa and Octavia were getting ingredients and stuff out when Raven came back out.

“Whatcha making?” She said sitting at the counter.

“Chicken noodle soup.”

“Why?”

Lexa just glanced at her, confusion covering her face.

“Because you and Clarke are sick.”

“I'm not sick.”

"Raven why are you out of bed?" Octavia said while turning around to glare at her.

Lexa glared at her too and a moment later Raven was coughing and running to the bathroom. She came back a minute later.

“Chicken noodle soup sounds great, thank you.”

Lexa watched as Raven walked into Clarke's room, probably to cuddle up with Clarke. She heard the tv turn on and Madi came out.

“Can I help?”

“Yes you can.”

They finally finished the soup and served it to Raven and Clarke. She put the rest in the fridge and then climbed in bed beside Clarke, Madi sitting between Clarke and Raven and Octavia on the other side of Raven. When they were done eating Madi took the bowls to the kitchen. A few minutes later Lexa felt Clarke's head rest on her shoulder.

They watched two movies before Lexa looked at the time. They needed to get home before it got to late.

“Clarke.” She moved her shoulder a little and Clarke looked up.

“Madi and I need to get home, there's more soup in the kitchen if you get hungry.”

“Thank you.”

Lexa smiled and started getting up. Clarke glanced over to see Raven and Octavia were asleep.

“Lexa.”

Lexa turned to Clarke.

“Can you come back tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

\---

Clarke was surprised that Lexa and Madi showed up and made soup for her and Raven. Clarke barely remembered the last two days, she just knew she had slept a lot.

The next morning Clarke was feeling a lot better and even thought about going to the cafe but after she stood up and walked around for a while she started to feel sick again so she decided to wait one more day. Clarke fell asleep and woke up to a soft touch on her cheek. When she opened her eyes she saw Lexa, she was brushing the hair out of Clarke's face.

“She's alive.” Madi said as Clarke sat up.

“Of course I'm alive.”

Madi climbed up on the bed and sat next to Clarke and started drawing.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks.”

“Where's Raven?”

“She was feeling better so she left with Octavia to go to some festival thing.”

Lexa nodded and sat down on the other side of her. Clarke waited a second and rested her head on Lexa. Lexa picked up the remote and put on a movie. A few minutes later she felt Lexa grab her hand and the action made Clarke smile.

After the movie Clarke ordered Chinese and they moved to the living room. They had the tv on but they weren't paying attention to it.

“Lexa, try this.” Clarke said holding out chopsticks with a weird looking food on them.

“Ew what is that?”

“Just try it!”

“No.” Lexa shook her head.

“C'mon it's so good!”

“I'll try it!” Madi said and Clarke handed it to her.

Madi started chewing it and made a weird face but didn't spit it out. She kept chewing and finally swallowed it, turning away and gagging before looking back at Clarke and Lexa. Her eyes were watering and she gave a weak smile.

“That was, delicious.”

Clarke and Lexa were basically rolling on the ground laughing.

“Now I am definitely not going to try it.”

“You two just don't have good taste.”

“Yes we do!” Madi said taking a sip of her drink.

“You eat spaghetti almost every night.”

“Cause it's delicious, unlike,” Madi motioned to the box the weird food came from, “ _ that _ .”

“You said you liked it!” Clarke said acting shocked, and put a hand over her heart.

“I lied.”

They heard the door knob turning and all looked at the door, a moment later Raven and Octavia came in.

“I thought you went to some, thing.” Clarke said not remembering the name of it.

“Nah we didn't make it half way and I didn't feel good.”

“We got Chinese!” Madi said patting the floor for them to sit with her.

They sat down and started eating.

“Have you tried that stuff?” Madi asked pointing to the weird food.

“Octopus? Yes it's delicious!” Octavia said grabbing a piece.

Madi gagged, “That’s Octopus!?”

She gagged again and drank more of her soda.

“You guys are disgusting.” Lexa said as she watched Clarke, Raven, and Octavia each group a peice.

Clarke held her piece out to Lexa, “Are you sure you don't want to try it?”

“Yes, I'm very sure.”

“C'mon Lexa it's good!” Raven was holding a piece out to her and Lexa leaned back.

“Nope.” She said shaking her head.

They were all quiet for a few minutes as Lexa and Madi watched them eat it, disgust painted on their faces. Raven picked up another box when she seemed to have suddenly remembered something.

“Clarke!”

“Hm?” Clarke said, her mouth still full of food.

“You should invite Madi, Lexa, and Anya over for our Halloween tradition.”

“Tradition?” Madi was immediately interested.

“What do you guys do?” Lexa asked.

“We carve pumpkins and watch Halloween movies.”

“Lexa! Why don't we carve pumpkins?”

Lexa just shrugged.

“So? You guys should totally come over!” Raven said and Octavia nodded in agreement.

"When is it?”

“Saturday, two weeks from today. We always do it in the middle of the month.”

“I'll ask Anya if she wants to join but Madi and I will be here.”

“Yes! You and Clarkie should go get the pumpkins.”

“Clarkie?” Lexa asked, looking at Clarke, a smile spreading over her face.

“Damn it Raven stop calling me that!”

“We'll get the pumpkins.” Lexa said still smiling over hearing her friend call her Clarkie.

“Will Charlotte be here?”

“Yep, she'll be here for Thanksgiving and Christmas too.”

“Really?” Madi was obviously excited by this news cause she got up and starting dancing around and they all laughed.

\---

The rest of that week Clarke showed up to the cafe, even after Lexa insisted she stay home and rest. Clarke stayed for dinner that Friday and Lexa didn't have to try hard to convince her to stay the night.

“We're gonna put up decorations tomorrow at the cafe. If you want to stay the night then you wouldn't have to walk home tonight.”

They were washing dishes and Clarke bumped her hip against her.

“Sounds good.”

It made Lexa happy thinking about how comfortable Clarke seemed to getting around her. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something hit her face. She reached up and wiped the bubbles off her cheek.

“What was that for?”

“I don't know you've been washing the same play for a whole minute, thought I'd bring you back to reality.”

Lexa had been washing the same plate and she quickly rinsed it off and set it in the drainer. She grabbed some bubbles from the sink and moved towards Clarke.

“Lexa no!”

Clarke ran away from the sink and into the living room and Lexa followed, bubbles still in her hand

“No!” Clarke yelled and they started chasing each other around the living room.

Lexa caught her but there were no bubbles on hand anymore so she let Clarke go.

“I'll get payback.” Lexa informed as she walked into her room and flopped on the bed.

“Yeah right.” Clarke said walking in behind her.

She laid down and looked at her ceiling.

“Have you decided on something for me to paint?”

“No, I can't think of anything.”

“Hm.”

A while later Lexa handed Clarke some clothes and after they changed Clarke cuddled up next to Lexa, and wrapped her arm around her stomach. It had been a long time since Lexa had a friend, so if that's all her and Clarke were, she figured she could deal with it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2,000 hits you all are the best!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“No to the left. No too far. No back to the left. Stop! Down. No you moved it too far right again.”

Clarke didn't even care where the decoration was she found it funny that Lexa had fallen for this so long. She must've realized what was going on cause she sighed and turned around.

“You've been fucking with me this whole time haven't you?”

Clarke and Anya started laughing and Lexa threw a handful of fake spiders at them. Clarke picked one up and threw it at Madi who had fallen asleep. As soon as it hit her face she woke up and started jumping around before realizing it was fake. Madi gave Clarke the death stare. Clarke pointed at Anya who was standing far enough in front of her that she couldn't see Clarke pointing at her. Madi's death stare immediately went to Anya and it must've shocked her cause she was looking around confused before punching Clarke's arm.

Clarke turned around to see Lexa bent over, her whole body shaking in laughter after witnessing the whole show. Lexa finally got herself together enough to stand up. Her face was bright red and she was grinning. Clarke had never seen Lexa laugh so hard and she hoped it wasn't the last time. It warmed her heart to see her best friend so happy.

\---

The last time Lexa was at Clarke's, Raven pulled her aside to tell her Clarke's birthday was on the 20th, the same day they were carving pumpkins. Raven let Lexa in on the surprise and Lexa knew she was going to love it.

The more Lexa thought about it she got less excited and kind of upset. They were laying in bed, as usual. Lexa didn't say anything just stared at the ceiling. She must've started subconsciously drawing shapes on Clarke hand cause looked at her.

“What's wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Lexa.”

Lexa was quiet for a moment deciding whether to bring it up. Her and Clarke had been getting along so well and she didn't want to ruin that. But she also wanted an answer.

“Why didn't you tell me your birthday is this weekend?”

“How do you know that?”

Lexa had to play it cool so she wouldn't ruin the surprise. If she did she knew Raven would probably kill her.

“Raven told me, in case I wanted to get you something.”

“Of course she did.”

“So why didn't you tell me?”

“Cause it's not a big deal.”

“Yes it is.”

Clarke sighed and still didn't say anything so Lexa decided to drop it. She was just glad Raven had told her, and that Raven cared so much she was surprising her.

Things seemed tense the next morning while Clarke got ready for work, Lexa was glad she was meeting with Raven and Octavia, maybe that would make her feel better. But in truth she knew she wouldn't feel better until Clarke wasn't upset.

“Are you sure she's not gonna be mad?” Lexa had met them at the store so they could get pumpkin carving tools and some things for one of Clarke's surprises.

“Dude, she'll be super happy, trust me.” Raven said patting Lexa's shoulder awkwardly.

“But when I brought it up las-”

“You what!?” Raven basically screamed and people turned to look at them.

“I didn't say anything about the surprise, i said you told me incase I wanted to get her something.”

“See? This is the kind of information I need to know so when she comes to me asking questions, I know how to handle them.”

“Okay but she seemed upset this morning, I don't know if she's gonna like it.”

“She'll like it, we're not saying 'hey! You've now spent half of your life without your father!’ were saying 'hey! Here's your favorite cousin and oh look how did that puppy get here?’”

So that's what was so upsetting. Lexa immediately felt guilty, all she wanted to do was find Clarke and apologize but that'd have to wait till she saw her later. Lexa didn't say anything as they walked through the store getting stuff.

“C'mon relax, I doubt she's mad at you and even if she is she'll get over it. She loves you Lex.”

Lexa's head shot up and Octavia was stammering to correct Raven mistake.

“Uh platonically, obviously.”

Lexa nodded. Of course it was platonic, why did she react like that. Lexa didn't realize how fast her heart had been racing until it started to slow down and she felt it was easier to breathe again.

“When are you guys getting the puppy?”

“Tuesday. We have to take turns hiding it.” Raven informed as they checked out.

“But she's always at my house.”

Raven and Octavia just stared at Lexa. She quickly spoke up again.

“So if the puppy stays at your house it should be fine.”

“Yeah as long as you make sure she stays at your house every night until Saturday, and today's Monday.”

“Oh, we'll just have to see then, I'll get Anya in on it.”

\---

Clarke had woke up still upset by Lexa's persistence last night but she was feeling better and ready to see Lexa. She walked to the cafe and sat down with Madi. She looked around but didn't see Lexa, she was probably in the back. A few minutes later Anya walked up with her coffee.

“Sorry, Lexa's not here today.”

Clarke just nodded, not sure what to say. She hoped Lexa wasn’t mad at her. Right when she decided she was about to leave Lexa walked in and plopped down next to her.

“Hey.”

Clarke smiled, she wasn't mad, not that she could tell anyway.

“Hey.”

“Are you coming over?”

“Do you want me to.”

Lexa grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it.

“Yes.”

That week Clarke had somehow managed to be convinced to stay at Lexa's every night, but she didn't mind.

Clarke was back in the cafe on Friday and lexa sat down next to her.

“Coming over?”

Clarke scrunched her nose a little.

“I've stayed at your house everyday this week and tomorrow is the pumpkin carving thing, so I better go home tonight.”

Lexa just smiled.

“That's okay.”

\---

The last week had gone smoothly, Lexa had convinced Clarke to stay the night every night except tonight. She got up to get back to work and messaged Raven.

**4:43pm Lexa:** she's going home tonight, drop the puppy off at my house

**4:45pm Raven:** good work coffee girl

Raven had suddenly been using random nicknames instead of Lexa's actual name. It kind of amused Lexa so she never said anything about it.

Lexa and Anya finally had to tell Madi about the surprise when she saw the puppy. They hoped she wouldn't slip up before they gave it to Clarke.

The next afternoon they showed up at Clarke's house. Raven was distracting Clarke in Clarke's room while Octavia answered the door and took the puppy to her and Ravens room. Right as Octavia shut the bedroom door Clarke came walking out.

“Hey! I thought I heard you guys but Raven said i was crazy.” She said nudging Raven who rolled her eyes.

A while later Abby and Marcus showed up with Charlotte, this time they all stayed. They all set up their pumpkins while Raven picked the first movie. They had just started carving when they heard a knock at the door and everyone was looking at each other.

“Trick or treat!” They heard from outside and Clarke was getting up to answer the door.

Everyone kept their poker faces on until the door opened and they all screamed.

“SURPRISE!”

“Do you like my costume?” Echo asked and Clarke laughed and hugged her.

Echo is Clarke and Raven's cousin, she's been in the military since she was eighteen and Clarke hadn't seen her in over a year. They couldn't usually talk to her either because she was some kind of spy. Raven had explained it to Lexa and all she could talk about was how badass their cousin was. That was surprise one.

Abby, Clarke, Charlotte, Raven, Octavia, and Marcus all got up to hug her before they finally let her breathe. She walked in and noticed the other three girls.

“Our family has expanded I see.”

“That's Lexa, Anya and Madi.” Clarke said introducing them.

Lexa noticed Anya eyeing Echo and Echo's gaze lingering on Anya longer than it did on her and Madi.

“I'm gonna go change.” Echo said after finally breaking her gaze from Anya.

“Bathroom's down there to the left.” Raven said pointing down the hall.

They all settled back down while Echo was changing. She came out a few minutes later and sat down, by Anya. They were all talking for a while until everyone was startled by Echo's excitement.

“Clarke! You finally got a dog?”

Charlie had come walking out of Clarke's room where he had been sleeping earlier.

“No that's Madi's dog.” Clarke pointed to Madi who shuffled around closer to Lexa.

Madi was a very outgoing and happy kid until she was around someone new, then she got extremely shy.

“What's his name?” Echo asked, this time to Madi.

“Charlie.”

“Charlie? That's a great name.”

Charlie had made his way to Echo and was licking her face and she was scratching his neck.

“Go show her where he likes to be scratched.” Lexa said to Madi, trying to get her more comfortable around Echo.

Madi got up and walked over to Echo.

“He likes to be scratched here.” She said scratching his side and Charlie started kicking his leg.

“Oh he does! Does he know any tricks?”

Madi nodded and moved back a little.

“Charlie, sit.”

Charlie turned and sat in front of Madi, and she pet his nose.

“Charlie lay down.” Madi's voice was calm and quiet, not loud or demanding.

Charlie laid down and she pet his nose again.

“Charlie hug.” Madi held her arms out and he jumped up and hugged her.

Everyone was smiling, clearly impressed.

“He knows one more trick. Charlie, best friend.”

Charlie turned around and pounced on Charlotte and started licking her face and everyone was laughing. That had to be one of the cutest Lexa had seen.

\---

Clarke was pleased with her birthday so far. No one had told her happy birthday and she got to see her cousin. It couldn't get any better. She must've been so focused on her pumpkin she didn't notice anyone get up and leave or come back. Lexa nudged her side and Clarke looked at her.

“What?”

Lexa pointed to Raven who was kneeled down beside the couch so Clarke could only see her head.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

Clarke looked around and everyone was staring so she shook her head yes. Raven stood up and a puppy came running at Clarke. It jumped in her lap and started licking her face and she was trying to avoid from getting a tongue in her mouth. The puppy finally calmed down and she saw it was an Australian Shepherd, her favorite breed.

“What…” Clarke didn't know what to say and she looked at Lexa.

“You don't like your puppy?” She asked and Clarke finally realized what was happening.

“Since you won't buy yourself a dog, we bought you a dog, happy birthday Clarkie.” Raven was smiling from ear to ear.

“I hate you Raven” She said while she hugged to puppy.

“I love you too.” Raven was sitting next to her and hugging her at that point.

“Oh and Lexa was in on the whole thing and you didn't even know!” Octavia said proudly.

“Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed.

“I'm sorry!... No I'm not!”

“What are you gonna name her?” Echo asked.

The dog had curled up in Clarke's lap and Madi was laughing hysterically.

“She looks like a big bean!” Madi said when she finally caught her breath.

Everyone was laughing, she did kind of look like a bean.

“Bean.” Clarke said answering Echo.

The rest of the night was filled with laughing and joking and playing with puppies. When it got late Abby and Marcus left, but let Charlotte stay. Madi and Charlotte slept on the couch, Raven and Octavia slept in their room, Echo and Anya slept in the spare room, and Clarke and Lexa in Clarke's room, of course. Lexa was already in bed and under the blankets when Clarke came in.

“Are you sure Echo isn't going to kidnap Anya or anything?”

Clarke laughed. Raven must've gone into great detail about how badass Echo is.

“I'm sure they'll be fine.”

Clarke pet Bean who was sleeping in a dog bed beside her own before climbing in with bed with Lexa. They laid there for a while and Lexa was drawing shapes on Clarke's hand. She did that every time she was nervous to ask something.

“Lexa.”

“What?”

“What are you thinking about?”

Lexa sighed and was quiet for a while, Clarke thought she just wasn't going to answer her.

“I'm sorry I asked about your birthday.”

Clarke felt a pang of guilt. She didn't want Lexa to feel bad about it, she meant to apologise for getting so worked up about it but she never did.

“Don't be sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so mad.”

She felt Lexa nod. She didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she tried to think of something else.

“So is the puppy why you had me stay over every night?”

Lexa smiled.

“Yeah, but I also wanted you there anyway.”

Clarke felt heat rush to her face. Lexa wanted her there, and that thought made her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long should this be?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I skipped over Halloween and I'm sorry but I wasn't feeling it and I already had this chapter written.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The next four weeks were crazy. The cafe was extremely busy during the holidays but for some reason it was even busier. Anya could barely keep up with everyone's orders and Lexa could hardly get a table cleaned before another was dirty. Madi had abandoned her drawing in the afternoons to help Lexa clean off tables and take cups and plates to the kitchen.   
  
Work was equally and surprisingly stressful and busy for Clarke, there was a rush of abandoned puppies and kittens in boxes. Everyone seemed to be trying to get their pets in to be seen at the same time and it kept everyone there busy. Clarke hardly even went to the cafe and she felt bad but Lexa reassured her Madi was too busy helping anyway.   
  
Raven was working in a mechanics shop now, the owner really seemed to like her and was impressed by her extensive knowledge on vehicles. Raven would tell Clarke details here and there when there was a minute to spare. Octavia had snagged an extra job at the school as a P.E. teacher and coach. She told Clarke that Madi talks to her everyday and Clarke might have some competition now.   
  
It was the week of Thanksgiving and Clarke finally had time off work. She went to the cafe to see Lexa but they were closed so she sent her a message.   
  
4:45pm Clarke: I stopped by the cafe but it's closed.   
  
4:46pm Lexa: we're at home if you wanna come over.   
  
Clarke walked to Lexa's house and was surprised to see the door wide open. When she walked in it almost looked like they were moving, there were boxes everywhere and Madi came around the corner and jumped. Clarke must've startled her. Madi ran to her hugged her and it made Clarke smile.   
  
“Lexa! Clarke's here!”   
  
Lexa came out of her room.   
  
“Sorry for the mess, we're cleaning.”   
  
“I see that. But why?”   
  
“We always clean before Thanksgiving. Like spring cleaning, but in the fall.”   
  
“Where's Bean?” Madi asked looking around.   
  
“At home.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Cause I was going to the cafe but it's closed.”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
Madi ran off into Anya's room and Clarke followed Lexa into hers. She sat on the edge of the bed and Lexa sat on the floor looking through boxes. Clarke nudged her back with her foot and Lexa turned around.   
  
“I feel like I haven't seen you in forever.”   
  
“I know, we've just been so busy.”   
  
“It's okay, I have been too.”   
  
Lexa was still sorting through stuff when she looked up excitedly.   
  
“Do you wanna go black Friday shopping with me?”   
  
“Yeah, what are you getting?”   
  
“Presents.”   
  
“Obviously, but what kind?”   
  
“I don't know, I've just never been and Anya doesn't want to go.”   
  
“You've never been Black Friday shopping?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“People are crazy, you'll probably get hurt.”   
  
“Have you?”   
  
“No, I don't usually go. Raven goes, she'll run a bitch over to get what she's there for.”   
  
“And you won't?”   
  
“No.”   
  
They were laughing at the thought of Raven in a Black friend sale.   
  
“What are you doing on Thanksgiving?”   
  
“I don't know just eat some food and watch TV.”   
  
“No family dinner?”   
  
Lexa looked upset at that and Clarke felt bad. She knew her parents had died but she would've figured there was still family.   
  
“We have Thanksgiving with my aunt and uncle and their kids but they do it like a week later.”   
  
“Then you guys should come over. My mom and everyone will be there.”   
  
“Your mom probably wouldn't appreciate random friends at Thanksgiving.”   
  
“She told me to ask you.”   
  
“She did?”   
  
“Yeah, she loves you guys, she loves all my friends, like they're all her kids. It's kinda cute.”   
  
Lexa smiled and nodded.   
  
“Yeah, we'll be there.”   
  
“Aaand um, what are you doing for Christmas?”   
  
Lexa looked at her but didn't say anything.   
  
“My mom was wondering!”   
  
Lexa laughed and went back to sorting.   
  
“I'm not sure but I'll let you know.”   
  
“Lexa?”   
  
“Yeah?” Lexa didn't look up, she was rustling through the remaining things in the bottom of the box.   
  
“Can I stay the night?”   
  
Lexa's head shot up and Clarke saw the goofy grin on her face.   
  
*   
  
It was finally Thanksgiving and Abby wouldn't let anyone in the kitchen. Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, and Clarke tried to help but they were all pushed out. Clarke watched as Lexa walked up to ask if she needed any help and Abby smiled brightly before pointing to a cupboard and letting Lexa help.   
  
“Wow, mom likes her more than she likes you.”   
  
Raven was suddenly at Clarke's side and Clarke elbowed her.   
  
“Ow!”   
  
Clarke smirked as Raven rubbed her side, but didn't let up on the teasing.   
  
“Any big plans for tonight?” Raven said with a wink.   
  
“Nope, just black Friday shopping later.”   
  
“What!” Raven all but screamed.   
  
Clarke covered her ear with her hand and glared at her. Everyone turned to them and stared for a second before going back to what they were doing.   
  
“No, you don't get to glare at me. I have been begging you to go Black Friday shopping for years. And it's always 'no it's too noisy,’ 'it's too crowded,’ ‘it's too blah blah blah,’ but you're gonna go with Lexa?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Damn you must really like her.”   
  
That got Raven another jab to the ribs.   
  
“Ow!”   
  
“We can all go together if it makes you feel any better.”   
  
Raven paused to think while she rubbed her side.   
  
“Okay sure.”   
  
Clarke rolled her eyes and Raven hugged her, squeezing Clarke till she thought she couldn't breath.   
  
“Love you Clarkie!”   
  
“Stop calling me that!”   
  
They were now chasing each other around the living room and Abby was laughing at them. The door opened without a knock and both Clarke and Raven turned to see Echo standing there.   
  
“Echo!” They both yelled at the same time.   
  
They ran and hugged Echo almost knocking her over.   
  
“I see you two are still acting like children.”   
  
“Always “ Raven replied with a smirk.   
  
After Echo said hi to everyone she pulled Clarke aside.   
  
“I need to ask you something.”   
  
Clarke was worried, she had to leave again didn't she.   
  
“Would you be mad if I asked Anya on a date.”   
  
Clarke was taken aback and she couldn't say anything for a minute.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Oh, never mind-”   
  
“Echo you're a grown ass woman I don't care what you do or who you ask out.”   
  
“Oh in that case, I'll ask Lexa then.”   
  
“No! Anyone but Lexa.”   
  
Echo grinned clearly enjoying the rise she got out of Clarke.   
  
“Are you two even dating?”   
  
“...no.”   
  
“What!?”   
  
Echo looked shocked and Clarke couldn't blame her, they were pretty flirty for just friends.   
  
“Clarke, make your move already.”   
  
“I'm going to I just,” Clarke looked over to where Lexa was, helping Abby, both of them laughing, “I don't know.”   
  
“Just do it.”   
  
Echo patted her shoulder and walked off to sit with Anya. Clarke suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe. She needed to get out of the house for a while. She got Bean's leash and found Bean in room.   
  
“C'mon.”   
  
Bean ran over wagging her tail. Clarke hooked the leash, grabbed a hoodie and a frisbee, and walked out the door without saying a word. She walked down the sidewalk breathing in the fall air. It was a little chilly but not too cold, it was actually perfect. Almost all the trees were bare, except for a couple leaves here and there. The leaves on the ground crunched under her feet and she liked the sound.   
  
She felt herself finally calming down and decided to sit on a bench that was by a park. Bean jumped on the bench and laid down, her head on Clarke's lap and Clarke pet her while staring off into the distance. She needed to figure out what she wanted. What did she want? The answer was simple. Lexa. She wanted Lexa. But was Lexa even interested?   
  
\---   
  
Lexa noticed Clarke walk out the door with Bean, probly to take her potty. But when she didn't come back after a while Lexa got worried. She got Charlie and walked outside, she didn't see Clarke anywhere so she just started walking. She was walking for a while and was able to give up when heard Clarke's voice. She looked around before coming around the corner and seeing a park.   
  
Clarke was playing with Bean, jumping around and throwing a frisbee. Her back was to Lexa but she looked stunning, as always. Bright blonde hair falling down her upper back, tight light wash jeans, black vans, and a grey hoodie. A grey hoodie with a handprint on it, Lexa's handprint. She smiled as she thought back to that day, it was one of the best days she'd ever had.   
  
Lexa reached for her camera before realizing it wasn't there and scolded herself for not bringing it. She walked towards Clarke.   
  
“Hey.”   
  
Clarke turned around and smiled throwing the frisbee to her, and she caught it.   
  
“Ew!”   
  
Lexa threw it on the ground, run her hand on her pants. Charlie grabbed it and Bean was soon chasing Charlie trying to get it back.   
  
“It had slobber on it.”   
  
Clarke started laughing and walked towards her.   
  
“You have,” Clarke reached up to wipe flour from her jaw, “okay I got it.”   
  
“So what're you doing here.”   
  
Lexa did not think this through. She didn't want Clarke to think she was clingy or weird, then again they were way past that.   
  
“I didn't see you come back for a while. I got worried.”   
  
Clarke smiled at the thought and grabbed Lexa's hand as they started walking around the park.   
  
“I just needed to think.”   
  
“About what?”   
  
“I don't know, just stuff.”   
  
Lexa didn't say anything, Clarke didn't want to talk about it so neither did she.   
  
“How's the cooking going?”   
  
“Good, I'm surprised your mom let me help. I warned her I'm terrible at cooking but she said she'd teach me.”   
  
Lexa had previously been worried about being at Thanksgiving with Clarke's family but everyone had been so nice and welcoming. Abby was so kind to her and it reminded her of her own mother.  They walked around for a while before getting the dogs and heading back. Clarke never let go of Lexa's hand so Lexa didn't let go either. She didn't want to. Lexa inevitably had to release Clarke's hand to open the door.   
  
“Hey! We're about to eat!” Raven was setting the turkey on the table.   
  
There was a lot of food but there was also a lot of people. Lexa noticed the bowl of spaghetti, Clarke must've told her mom how much her and Madi liked it.   
  
They all ate and laughed for hours, and Lexa noticed Clarke squeeze her knee a couple times. People started leaving the table to watch tv and take naps. Clarke let Madi and Charlotte watch TV in her room and Lexa got up to start cleaning and Clarke soon joined her.   
  
“Today was fun.” Lexa said while putting dishes in the sink.   
  
“Yeah, it's not over yet though.”   
  
“Black Friday shopping.”   
  
“Yep, oh, I kinda invited Raven cause she was mad that I was going with you and not her.”   
  
Lexa laughed and turned the water on letting the sink fill up.   
  
“That's fine, we might need her badass self.”   
  
Clarke was chuckling and Lexa poked her side making her lean over.   
  
“What was that for?”   
  
“Squeezing my knee.”   
  
“I would never.”   
  
“Yes you would.”   
  
“It's not my fault you jump every time, it's funny.”   
  
Lexa glared at her playfully and started washing dishes. Clarke grabbed a towel and starting drying.   
  
“How did you convince mom to let you help in the kitchen?”   
  
“My charm.” Lexa said without looking up or skipping a beat.   
  
Clarke laughed and Lexa looked at her.   
  
“What? I'm a very charming person.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
Lexa grabbed a handful of bubbles and smeared them on Clarke's cheek and the blonde just glared at her while wiping them off.   
  
"Payback." Lexa said with a smirk before continuing the dishes.   
  
Lexa and Clarke finished the dishes rather quickly and went to Clarke's room to take a nap. They laid down, careful not to wake Madi and Charlotte.   
  
“Echo asked me if she could ask Anya out.”   
  
Lexa wasn't surprised honestly.   
  
“And what did you say?”   
  
“I told her she's a grown ass woman and she doesn't need to ask me.”   
  
Lexa chuckled, but didn't say anything.   
  
“And then she said she was going to ask you out instead then.”   
  
“Oh? She hasn't said anything to me.”   
  
“Cause I told her not to.”   
  
“Clarke, don't be a cock block.”   
  
Clarke and Lexa laughed knowing she wasn't serious.   
  
*   
  
Lexa woke up to Clarke nudging her.   
  
“C'mon let's go.”   
  
“What time is it?”   
  
Lexa looked around to see Madi and Charlotte gone.   
  
“It's midnight...ish.”   
  
“Where's…”   
  
Lexa was still trying to wake up and clearly couldn't form coherent sentences.   
  
“My mom took Madi and Charlotte home with her, Anya said it was okay.”   
  
Lexa nodded and flopped her head back on the bed.   
  
“No.”   
  
Clarke was pulling on her arm to make her sit up.   
  
“You wanted to do this, so we're doing this. Besides, if we don't Raven will be so disappointed and you don't want to be around a disappointed Raven, it's no fun.”   
  
Lexa groaned and got up, she was really grumpy for some reason and she was trying her best not to take it out on Clarke. Clarke must've noticed cause she sat down next to Lexa and just hugged her.   
  
“Are you okay? Did I make you mad?”   
  
Lexa felt bad for being so grumpy but also better that Clarke was being so cute.   
  
“I'm fine, just tired.”   
  
“We'll stop and get coffee.”   
  
Lexa nodded and Clarke ran a hand over her hair to smooth it down. Lexa was soon ready and suddenly not grumpy anymore.   
  
“Okay I'm ready!” She said walking out of Clarke's room to see Octavia and Bellamy there as well.   
  
Bellamy raised an eyebrow and glanced from Clarke to Lexa before Clarke gave him the finger and Lexa chuckled.   
  
“O and Bell are coming with us, they didn't really ask so it's not my fault.”   
  
“It's fine.”   
  
Raven came running down the hall and slid to the door, she had on fuzzy socks which must've made sliding a lot easier.   
  
“Yeah! Let's go!”   
  
“Jesus Raven how many cups of coffee did you drink?”   
  
“Um,” Raven looked up like she was thinking before looking back at Lexa, “I lost count after the third pot. It turns out, that after that third pot, your body doesn't even understand the word sleep. It's amazing, life changing, I would eleven out of ten recommend!”   
  
“Damn Raven, was it coffee or drugs?” Bellamy said while he was walking to the door to get his shoes.   
  
“Both.” Raven said with a wink.   
  
“Actually just kidding, no drugs for me. Only caffeine!”   
  
Lexa was slightly worried Raven's heart was probably pounding far too fast to be considered healthy but she was laughing so hard she could barely think about it. Clarke was shaking her head and laughing as she got her stuff and they all walked out the door. Raven's energy seemed to be radiating on everyone in the car. When they stopped for coffee they had to stop Raven from ordering.   
  
“C'mon it's not even that strong!”   
  
“No!” Clarke said pointing a finger at Raven.   
  
“Fine, I'm going pee, order your stupid coffee. I'll meet you in the car.”   
  
They walked to the car to see Raven still wasn't back so they waited. When Raven finally came out she was carrying the largest cup the shop had to offer with a big smirk on her face.   
  
“Mother fucker…” Clarke said under her breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.   
  
Raven climbed in the car and sat down and sipped her coffee before speaking.   
  
“Onward!”   
  
Clarke glared at Raven through the rearview mirror while starting the car. They pulled into the parking lot and all climb out, as they walk inside Raven dropped her cup in the trash can.   
  
“You drank all of that already!?” Clarke looked shocked and Raven was laughing.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“It was a five minute drive Raven!”   
  
Raven was laughing harder, and Clarke turned to see Octavia and Bellamy burst into laughter.   
  
“We're shopping without them right?”   
  
“Right.”   
  
Clarke walked to Lexa, grabbed her hand and starting walking away from the others. A moment later she let go.   
  
“Sorry I don't know if you're okay with…” she drifted off looking at all the people.   
  
Lexa grabbed her hand and they continued walking through the store. They hadn't found anything they actually wanted enough to fight over so they just walked around trying not to get kill. Out of nowhere Lexa felt a sharp stab in her side and some put a hand on her shoulder for barely a second before running off.   
  
“Sorry!” She heard them yell.   
  
Lexa was waiting for the pain to subside.   
  
“Lexa? Are you okay?”   
  
Lexa couldn't answer for the pain shooting through her ribs. Her eyes were filling with tears, she knew this was not a normal pain from getting elbowed.   
  
“Clarke, it hurts.”   
  
Clarke was soon leading her out of the store and when they got outside she lifted Lexa's hoodie and shirt. Lexa couldn't see over the bunched up material.   
  
“Why does it hurt so bad?”   
  
Clarke put her shirt down but didn't say anything while leading her to the car.   
  
“What about Rave-”   
  
“It's fine, they'll understand and get a ride, or I can come back for them.”   
  
Clarke helped Lexa into the car and Lexa winced, the pain was almost unbearable and she wanted to scream. Clarke hurried around to the other side and started driving. Lexa was shocked when she opened her eyes and they were at the hospital.   
  
“What? No, I thought we were going home.”   
  
“Lexa what the hell?”   
  
Clarke was already out and helping Lexa out and into the building.   
  
“We don't need to be here, I just need some ice.” Lexa argued but she was kind of glad they were there, her side was hurting a lot.   
  
Clarke didn't say anything and Lexa was getting frustrated. They got in and Lexa gave them her information while they checked her side. She still couldn't see it but it hurt even more now.   
  
“I just need some ice and ibuprofen.” Lexa said to the doctor and Clarke glared at her.   
  
“Mhm.” Was all the doctor said as he felt her side.   
  
“I'll be back in a minute.” He said and shut the door behind him.   
  
Clarke sat next to Lexa but still wouldn't say anything.   
  
“Are you mad?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Are you lying?”   
  
“Maybe.”   
  
“Why are you so worried?”   
  
“Well if my entire side was purple and green you'd probably be worried too.”   
  
“It's what!?”   
  
Lexa got up and looked in the mirror.   
  
“Oh my God that's disgusting.”   
  
Lexa sat back down.   
  
“I'm sorry Clarke, I didn't know, I was only elbowed. I didn't think it would be so bad.”   
  
“You couldn't even get in the car without crying.”   
  
Lexa didn't say anything. Clarke was right, but she didn't think Clarke had seen her tears.   
  
The doctor came back with ice and Lexa held it to her side, wincing at the pain it caused.   
  
“We'll have you in for an x-ray pretty soon. We'll find out more then.”   
  
Lexa nodded and Clarke sighed as the doctor left. This was going to take a while.   
  
“Can you stay with me tonight?”   
  
Lexa wasn't sure that Clarke would even want to, she seemed mad at her, but she saw a smile spread over the blondes face.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Lexa leaned against Clarke and Clarke wrapped her arm around her.   
  
\---   
  
Lexa was starting to piss her off but she was trying to stay calm. Clarke wasn't sure what was wrong with her but the moment she saw Lexa in pain she almost lost it. She was trying to keep herself together and she managed to do a fairly decent job. Lexa asked her to stay and as mad as she was at Lexa she couldn't help but smile.   
  
Lexa had fallen asleep and when the doctor came she was jumped and then winced at the pain. They took her for an x-ray and not much later a nurse came in. She started wrapping an ace wrap around Lexa's abdomen, and it looked really tight. Cracked or broken ribs, Clarke thought to herself. A moment later the doctor was back in.   
  
“Well Lexa, looks like you have four cracked ribs. I'm not sure how someone managed to do that but anyway. You need to keep it bound so they can heal. No strenuous activity until they're healed. We ordered a prescription for the pain and you need to ice it every hour.”   
  
Lexa nodded and winced as the nurse finished wrapping her up. They left soon after that and Clarke stopped to pick up Lexa's prescription and some more ace bandages. When they got to Lexa's house she helped Lexa in the door and Anya jumped up.   
  
“Who do I have to kill!?”   
  
“Some random asshole at the store.” Clarke said before Lexa could answer.   
  
It was a moment later when Clarke realized someone else was there. Echo. She smiled, her and Anya seemed to be hitting it off.   
  
Anya helped Lexa to her room while Clarke got ice and went in as Anya was walking out. Clarke shut the door and laid down next to Lexa, putting the ice against her side. Clarke felt a tear fall down her face and she quickly wiped it away. She was sure she had been ride to Lexa but she was scared.   
  
“Lexa?”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
Clarke moved her head to look at Lexa.   
  
“I'm sorry.”   
  
Lexa looked at her and Clarke felt her heart melting. She cared about this girl so much.   
  
“It's okay Clarke.”   
  
“I didn't mean to be rude, I was just scared.”   
  
Clarke sat up, leaning on her elbow and pushed hair away from Lexa's face.   
  
“It's okay.”   
  
“I just- I was-”   
  
Clarke was at a loss for words. Her eyes darted down to Lexa's lips and she decided. She leaned down, stopping just an inch away, faltering in her decision before crashing her lips against Lexa's. The kiss was soft and gentle but firm and Lexa reached a hand up to the back of Clarke's neck to pull her closer. Clarke admired that Lexa's lips were as soft as she had imagined.   
  
“Ow!”   
  
Clarke pulled back and Lexa was grabbing her side.   
  
“I'm sorry.” Clarke was repositioning the ice and when she looked up Lexa was grinning at her.   
  
“What?”   
  
Lexa just shook her head and pulled Clarke to her. Clarke laid her head down in the crook of Lexa's. The next hours were full of soft touches and gentle kisses and little laughs. Lexa fell asleep first and Clarke laid there and sighed. She finally chose, and it was a good decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the part where Raven said she drank three pots of coffee? Well my brother actually did and told me and I thought it was hilarious so I added it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**One year and five (ish) months later**

 

“An! Get off of Echo and get the other crib!”

Lexa was yelling from upstairs, looking into the living room where she was laying on top of Echo. Madi and Charlotte soon came busting through the front door.

“Oh my gosh your new house is so big!” Charlotte was trailing behind Madi as she showed her every room.

When Lexa and Clarke decided they wanted a baby a few months ago, they knew a new house would be involved. Lexa had explained that as much as she wanted to live with Clarke she wasn't going to make Madi choose between her or Anya or make her go back and forth. Clarke was understanding and Lexa loved her even more for it. They had somehow found a five bedroom, three bathroom house and it was perfect.

Clarke was in the baby room painting the wall when Lexa came in and wrapped her arm around her from behind, running a hand over her belly.

“Lexa..”

“Yes?”

“I'm busy.”

“I see that.”

Lexa didn't move, just watched Clarke paint. That was until Anya and Echo came through the door with a baby bed.  _ Another _ baby bed. Anya was walking out when Lexa yelled at her.

“You're not gonna help?”

“I helped build the last one and you kept yelling at me and it took us four hours, of course I'm not helping.”

“Echo?” Lexa had turned to face Echo who sighed and sat down to open the box

“You have an hour of my help and then I'm gone.” She informed as Lexa got the tools.

Madi came running through the door out of breath, probably from the stairs. She has complained about there being so many stairs every day since they moved in.

“Raven… and Octavia… and Aurora… are here.” She said between breaths and Echo sighed as Lexa got up.

“We can put it together later Echo.”

They made their way downstairs to see Bean and Charlie along with nine puppies running all around, happy to see company.

“Damn you're really pregnant!” Raven said and Clarke glared at her.

“You saw me two days ago Raven.”

Clarke was already pulling Aurora, Raven and Octavia's five month old baby out of her carseat.

“Hi there!” She said as she cuddled her.

“So are you finally going to take a puppy?” Clarke's attention was back on Raven and O.

“Yes!” Octavia said as she walked to Clarke and played with Aurora's hands.

Raven and Lexa were having their own conversation then.

“Is the baby's room done?”

“Almost, c'mon.”

Clarke and Octavia walked upstairs and Octavia looked around at the walls.

“You never ceases to amaze me Clarke, this is amazing!”

Clarke smiled, still holding Aurora who was holding onto her finger.

“It's  _ almost _ as good as Aurora's room.” Octavia said looking around before turning back to Clarke.

Clarke laughed, when Raven and O told them they were going to have a baby Clarke painted her old room for their nursery as a surprise. Octavia noticed the boxed up baby bed and smiled.

“I still can't believe you're having twins.”

“Me either, I'm never going to sleep again.”

“Well you have plenty of help just in this house.”

Clarke laughed and she knew Octavia was right. Her, Lexa, Anya, Echo, and Madi all living together. She loved it, a big family, all people she loved so much. They walked back downstairs and Raven was holding two puppies.

“I can't decide!”

Octavia rolled her eyes and walked over to pet their heads.

“Raven, we agreed on one!”

“But look at their faces!”

She saw Octavia smile and finally cave, but she didn't have to say anything for Raven to know she had won. This time.

Madi was at Clarke's feet a moment later.

“Clarke.”

“Yes?”

“Can I hold the baby?”

“Of course.” Octavia said before Clarke could answer.

“Here sit down.”

They went to the couch and Octavia showed Madi how to hold her and then Clarke handed her the baby. It was one of the cutest things Clarke or Lexa had seen and Lexa had already snapped a picture. Clarke was excited to see how well she did with the baby and knew Madi was gonna be such a big help.

“Raven, do you think you can help with the baby bed?”

“Yes, I'm a master at building baby beds!”

“No she's not “ Octavia said without breaking her gaze from Madi and her baby.

It wasn't a over protective mother gaze, it was she loved what she was seeing gaze and it made Clarke even more happy. Both families had collided together with no trouble, they just all got along so easily as if everyone had been friends forever.

Octavia was showing Madi how to hold the bottle and Clarke couldn't help but grab the camera and take a picture. This was her life, and she couldn't be happier about it.

Raven was looking at the instructions unaware that Lexa didn't need help, as much as she needed advice.

“Raven?”

“Hm?”

Raven didn't look up, she was focused on what she was reading.

“Is it hard?”

“No, it seems pretty simple actually we just nee-”

“Raven! Not the bed! Having kids?”

“Well, I heard it was painful, actually Octavia won't let me forget how pain-”

“Raven!”

Raven seemed to have realized Lexa didn't want to joke about this cause she stopped.

“Yeah its hard, you're barely gonna sleep, you're gonna have to change a lot of daipers, you're probly gonna get peed on-”

“They're both girls.”

“Like I said, you're probly gonna get peed on, but when you see them smile or look at you, it's totally worth it.”

Lexa smiled and felt a little relieved.

“And you're gonna be a great mom. I mean, look at Madi. She's doing great, she's so talented and kind and she's just a really good kid. You'll be fine Lexa.”

Lexa was still worried but the encouraging words from Raven helped. She couldn't help the grin that spread over her face.

“What about me and Clarke? Is it gonna change?”

“Yeah, it is. But it's worth it, just wait, you'll see.”

Raven and Lexa were quiet for a while as they build the bed. Raven didn't seem to enjoy the quiet cause she started back up with her jokes and witty comments. They finally finished the bed and set it up next to the other one.

“You know one of these is never going to be used right?”

“Yeah,” Lexa sighed, “I'm aware I wasted a  _ lot _ of money.”

Raven laughed, “get used to it daddy.”

Lexa glanced at her and they both started laughing.

“Please do not ever say that again!”

“It was supposed to be funny!”

“I'm sure it was.” Lexa said as she walked out of the room and downstairs.

Aurora was asleep in her seat and Charlotte had appeared from somewhere. The two girls were sitting on the floor playing with the puppies.

“Got the bed set up?” Clarke asked hugging Lexa.

Clarke had been extremely clingy and Lexa did not mind one bit.

“Yep, all done.”

Clarke walked away and Lexa sighed.

“A huge ass waste of money, built and done.” She said under her breath.

“What?” Clarke said turning around.

“Huh? Nothing babe.” Lexa said with a smile and Clarke glared at her.

“I heard exactly what you said.” The blonde muttered before going back upstairs.

“You should maybe not say that stuff around a very pregnant woman.” Raven said laughing.

“A very pregnant Clarke.” Octavia added and Lexa just shrugged.

About an hour later Abby and Marcus showed up.

“Sorry we're late, we were unpacking.”

Clarke was coming downstairs when she heard the car pull in and when she made it to the door her mom was hugging her.

“You're fine. How was unpacking?”

“We still aren't done.” Abby said with a sigh.

“I forgot to ask Charlotte if she liked her room.”

“She loves it!”

When Lexa and Anya put the house for sale they were surprised that it sold so quickly only to find out that Abby and Marcus bought it. They wanted to move closer to be with their kids. (Lexa, Anya, Echo, Clarke, Raven, and all the others, Abby considered them all her kids and Clarke loved her for that.)

“How are you feeling?” Abby asked motioning to Clarke's belly.

Clarke instinctively ran her hand over the bump and smiled.

“I can feel them moving around sometimes.”

Abby was grinning. She loved her kids so much and Clarke knew she would (and does) love her grandkids just as much. A moment later Octavia was bringing Aurora to Abby with a bottle.

“She wants her Nana.”

Abby was soon talking and cooing at Aurora and Lexa was taking another picture.

They all sat down for dinner a few minutes later and no one talked while they ate. Not because there was nothing to talk about but everyone seemed to be starving. After a while Marcus spoke up.

“Charlotte.”

“What?” She looked up from her plate.

“Next week is your birthday, do you want your present now or later?”

Charlotte sat there thinking and Madi was basically about to explode with excitement.

“Now.”

“Pick a puppy!” Madi exclaimed jumping up from her seat.

Charlotte's jaw dropped and she looked back and forth between Abby and Marcus.

"Really?”

They both smiled and nodded. The girls were soon out of the dining room and they could hear them playing with the puppies.

“Not cool.” Clarke said jokingly.

“Yeah, not cool mom.” Raven added.

“It was your idea!” Abby exclaimed.

Later that night after dinner and visiting and lots of laughing everyone went home and the house was quiet. Or at least as quiet as it got around here. Madi was screaming while Lexa chased her around and Echo jumped out of the hall closet scaring Lexa. Then Anya jumped on Lexa's back and Echo was trying to pull her all, it was just a mess. But a mess that Clarke loved.

That night Clarke curled up to Lexa, her baby bump getting in the way slightly but Lexa ran her hand over it.

“Oh my gosh!”

Clarke was startled.

“What!?”

“I felt them move!”

Clarke was laughing and Lexa had sat up, her hand never leaving Clarke's belly. Clarke could feel them moving and the look on Lexa's face was priceless.

“Doesn't that hurt?”

“Only when they put their foot against my ribs or kick really hard.”

“That's so weird.”

“Wow, thanks.” Clarke scoffed.

“In a good way! It's fascinating.”

“If it's so fascinating then you should be the one pregnant.”

Clarke was laughing and Lexa laid back down.

“You know I would've if you didn't want to.”

“I know Lexa.”

Lexa wasn't at all opposed to the idea, just more scared of it than anything. Who knows, maybe she would carry the next baby.

Lexa was drawing shapes on Clarke's hand, something she had never stopped doing.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Raven said I'm gonna be a good mom but I'm still don't know.”

“You talked to Raven about it? And she gave you actual advice?”

“Clarke..”

Lexa wasn't in the mood for banter at the moment. She was worried, really worried.

“Lexa, look at Madi-”

“She's my sister, not my child.”

“But you raised her- are raising her as your child. It doesn't matter what relation she is to you, you're still being a parent to her. You'll be fine Lexa, you'll see “

Lexa nodded and felt a bit more at ease, she was grateful for Raven's pep talk but coming from Clarke helped even more.

**Three months later**

“Lexa.” Nothing.

“Lexaaa.” Nothing.

“Lexa!”

“Huh? What?” Lexa was sitting up and looking around, her eyes adjusting to the lamp that was on on the nightstand.

“We need to go.”

“Where?”

“Lexa, the babies.”

Lexa was out from under the covers and in the hall in one swift movement.

“Anya, babies!”

Anya came bursting out of her room, Echo following her and they started grabbing stuff.

“Lexa I can't get up-”

Lexa was at her side helping her up when Clarke groaned in pain.

“C'mon baby, we just have to get to the car.”

They somehow managed to make it to the car, Abby, Marcus and Charlotte showed up just as they were about to leave and Abby kissed Clarke's forehead.

“I'll see you soon.” Abby said as they rushed inside to get stuff and wake Madi.

They were in the backseat Lexa noticed Clarke crying. She pulled the blonde into her arms.

“What's wrong?”

“It's too early.”

Lexa thought for a moment, it was too early. About six weeks too early. She didn't have to say anything for Anya to slightly speed up and Echo called the hospital.

“It'll be okay Clarke, twins come early sometimes.”

“Not six week- agh!”

Clarke was groaning in pain again and grabbing her stomach. Lexa was starting to worry but they were almost there. A couple minutes of screaming and tears and they were at the hospital, nurses already outside and helping Clarke out of the car. Lexa wasn't sure what they were saying as they took Clarke away and she was left falling into Anya's arms and sobbing.

About an hour later the doctor came out and lead Lexa into Clarke's room, she looked around frantically, no babies. She rushed to Clarke's side and sat down, but Clarke was asleep.

“Where are the babies?” She asked as the doctor walked around the bed.

“They're in the NICU. They're being monitored for now but you should be able to see them soon.”

He walked out a minute later and Lexa couldn't help as she laid her head on Clarke's chest and started crying. After a few moments she felt a hand run through her hair and she sat up.

“Clarke..”

Clarke gave the best smile she could and Lexa hugged her. When she pulled away Clarke was looking around and feeling her stomach and she knew exactly why.

“They're in NICU, the doctor said we should be able to see them soon.”

Clarke sighed and her eyes welled up with tears. She was so glad they were okay, she didn't know if her or Lexa could've handled losing them. Lexa was laying by Clarke and hugging her.

“It’s okay baby, they're okay, you did such a good job. I love you.”

“I love you.” Clarke said between a sobs.

After a few minutes they both calmed down and Lexa kissed her cheek. They feel asleep only to be woke up what seemed like only a few seconds later to nurses rolling something in. Lexa sat up and saw it was the babies. She looked at Clarke who was smiling and the nurses rolled the bed to them.

Lexa was instantly thrown back, seven years ago. Seeing a little ball of pale skin with a little dark fluff on her head. Madi had to stay in one of these beds and Lexa remembered all too clearly. The nurses were explaining everything to them but Lexa couldn't tear her eyes away, only nodding. She just stared at them, both cuddled up next to each other and she felt a hand on her arm.

“Lexa…”

She looked over to see Clarke, a worried expression painting her face.

“I'm fine I just- I-”

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa and Lexa leaned against her.

“Madi.” Was all she choked out, it's all that would come out.

“Wait, you're Lexa?”

“Yeah?”

“Lexa, it's Dr. Jackson. I was assigned to Madi, you and..Anya. You and Anya came in everyday and soent most of the day with her.”

Lexa stood up and shook the hand he had stuck out. She remembered him now, he had been so kind to her and Anya during everything, and taught them a lot of stuff about premature babies, so they would know.

“Anya should be in the waiting room, if you want to go see her.”

He nodded and walked out, leaving the other nurse to help them learn how to take care of the babies.

“They're going to need to stay at the hospital for a couple of weeks, depending on their health it could be as soon as two weeks. And Clarke,” the nurse paused looking at the chart, “you need to stay for a couple more days, just to make sure you're doing well.”

Clarke nodded and they watched as she walked back to the bed the babies were in.

“They can't stay out for too long at one time, but you can hold them to feed and they need your attention, as much as they'll be allowed. Clarke are you nursing or bottle feeding?”

Lexa looked at Clarke who seemed to be questioning their earlier decisions. They had planned on bottle feeding, Lexa could be a part of that rather than Clarke being the only source of food.

“Clarke, do what you think is best.”

“I'll nurse.”

“Okay,” she said marking on the chart, “it is possible for them to nurse and bottle feed but you should pump and then put your own milk into a bottle.”

Clarke nodded and the nurse finally let them old the babies. Lexa held one while Clarke fed one and the nurse stayed to make sure the babies would be eating right and that Lexa and Clarke were sure they had it down. After the baby was settled the nurse busied herself at the computer and Lexa sat next to Clarke.

“Names?” Lexa asked and it made Clarke look up from her gaze.

“I thought we decided already.”

“If that's what you still want.”

Clarke was grinning and looking at the baby Lexa was holding.

“She's Jasmin?”

Lexa nodded and looked at the baby Clarke was holding.

“So she's Taylor.”

The nurse walked over and marked the wristbands for them, not that they needed it. Jasmin had Clarke's bright blue eyes and Taylor had pale green.

“When can family come in?” Lexa asked as the nurse busied herself with collecting baby stuff.

“They can go to NICU and see them, the ladies down there will take them through everything but at least one of you need to be with them. No one except you or Clarke can hold them, at least not yet. And we prefer for the first few days they aren't held when there are visitors. When they're cleared it'll be fine and you'll be able to do more.”

Lexa and Clarke nodded and the nurse was helping them switch babies.

“Since there weren't health problems regarding the babies, they don't have heart problems or anything they should be cleared faster than normal, but they do need to stay on oxygen, all preemies do.”

They nodded again and she was walking out the door.

“Thank you.” Lexa said.

“I'll be back in a bit, enjoy your time with them.”

Lexa knew exactly why she said that. Time with the babies would be very limited for a while. Lexa looked to see Clarke was crying.

“Clarke, what?”

“I'm sorry Lexa."

Lexa honestly had no idea what was happening, why Clarke was so upset.

“For what?”

“We're barely going to be able to hold them, their so tiny and I just-”

“No, Clarke stop, it's not your fault. Don't be sorry. Look, were holding them now! And it'll only be for a couple weeks, things will be fine Clarke. I'm so proud of you.”

Clarke leaned against Lexa, wiping tears away. Lexa was right, it would be okay.

The nurse was back too fast for Clarke or Lexa's liking. She put the babies back in their bed and wheel it out of the room. Clarke kept looking out the door even when they were out of sight.

“Clarke…”

Lexa wrapped her arm around her and Clarke was laying her head on the brunette's shoulder. Clarke was soon asleep and she saw Anya lean in the room. Lexa motioned for them to come in.

“She just fell asleep.” Lexa whispered.

Anya grabbed a chair and sat next to Lexa and held her hand.

“How are you doing?”

Lexa just nodded, avoiding eye contact and she watched as Echo sat next to Clarke.

"And Clarke?”

“She's doing fine.”

“The babies?” Echo asked looking up.

“We got to see them for a few minutes, for Clarke to feed them. They're in NICU, but I think we'll wait till tomorrow to go down there.”

Echo and Anya nodded.

“Where's Abby and everyone else?”

“Abby's in the waiting room, Marcus is at home with the girls until Raven and O get there.”

Lexa was already sitting up, careful not to wake Clarke.

“I'll go get Abby.”

Anya was standing, trying to protest but Lexa stopped her.

“I need- I need to talk to her.”

Anya sat back down and let Lexa leave. She quickly found her way back to the waiting room and Abby was already up and rushing towards her. Lexa didn't have to say anything for Abby to wrap her in a hug and Lexa couldn't help the tears that were falling.

“It's okay Lexa.”

After a minute Lexa was able to get herself under control and they walked to the room. Clarke was still asleep and Abby sat down next to her, moving hair from out of her face.

“Did you get to see them?”

“Only for a few minutes.”

Abby nodded and they all stayed there for a while. Anya and Echo we're able to make Lexa finally smile and she was grateful for it.

“Wait, what are their names?” Anya asked as they were about to leave.

“Taylor and Jasmin.”

“Adorable.”

Abby left a while after the other even though Lexa said she could stay. She said she would be back in the morning and gave Lexa a hug before leaving. Lexa laid next to Clarke who was waking up.

“It's okay, go back to sleep.”

She laid there for only a couple minutes before drifting to sleep.

Lexa woke up to the sound of the door opening and Clarke shaking her. She sat up to see that the babies were being brought in and a smile spread over her face.

Clarke was tired, no, exhausted, but seeing her babies made her forget all about it. While she fed one she looked at Lexa who was smiling at the other.

“You could've gone home to sleep.”

“Yeah right.” Lexa said without looking up.

Clarke was actually glad she hadn't left, she didn't want to be alone in the room and she couldn't wait to be released.

After two days of observation they finally discharged her but the babies had to stay. Lexa insisted they go home and take a shower and that way they could bring people back to see them and Clarke finally gave in. She wasn't happy about leaving the babies behind and she knew Lexa wasn't either but they did need to clean up.

They came back a couple hours later and went to the NICU. The nurses led them through the whole process that Lexa was already all too familiar with.

“Lexa? Anya?”

Lexa looked up to see a familiar face. It was one of the nurses from seven years ago. She hugged Lexa and then Anya before seeing Madi who was clinging to Anya's side.

“Are you Madi?”

She nodded and the nurse waved at her.

“I took care of you when you were a baby.”

Madi smiled and hugged the nurse, suddenly not so shy anymore.

“I'm an aunt.” She said proudly.

“No way!”

Madi nodded and the nurse led them to the room. Clarke grabbed her hand as they walked in.

“Only the parents can hold them right now.”

Everyone nodded and they looked at the babies.

“Wow, they're so cute!” Echo said reaching her hand in to feel their hair.

They had to come back two more times with different people cause there were so many who wanted to see the babies. This time it was Raven, Octavia, Aurora, and Bellamy.

“Damn they're cute.” Bellamy said and Lexa nudged him arm.

“I know right.”

“Look at you daddy.” Bellamy said and everyone looked at them.

“I really wished people would stop calling me  _ 'daddy.’ _ ”

The next round was Abby, Marcus, Charlotte, and Madi again.

“Oh Clarke! They're so beautiful!” Abby said while one of them grabbed her finger.

The next two and a half weeks were dreadfully slow. They spent most of their time just sitting beside the bed, occasionally being allowed to hold them. The further into the two weeks they went, the more they were allowed but it wouldn't be enough until they were able to take them home. Luckily for them, today was that day. They had spent half the morning going over rules and cautions, most of which were obvious. The babies were so tiny Lexa and Clarke had to go get clothes that would actually fit them and diapers for preemies.

“Okay, and you brought carseats?”

“Yes.”

They checked the seats to make sure they were good and helped them get to babies to the car. When they got home they uploaded everything and sat in the nursery for hours just holding and playing and cuddling.

“You were right Lex.”

“Told you everything would be fine.”

“That too, but the other bed was a waste of money.”

Lexa chuckled as they stood at one and watched them cuddle together, fast asleep.

“Why are they so damn cute?”

They turned around to see Raven standing in the doorway and Clarke smirked.

“Cause they're ours.”

Raven rolled her eyes and walked over.

“They're seriously so cute, but not as cute as Aurora.”

“Yeah right.” Lexa joked and pushed Raven.

“Not in the nursery!” Clarke whispered and they all walked out and downstairs.

They were halfway down before they noticed everyone standing in the living room.

“Congratulations!” They all whispered and Clarke laughed.

“You can talk in normal voices, just don't scream or yell.”

They all started talking and hugging them, congratulating them on becoming parents. No one stayed too long and Clarke was partially grateful, she was so tired and she just wanted to take a nap.

Lexa led her to their room and they both flopped on the bed, too tired to worry about blankets. Just as Clarke was drifting off to sleep she heard Lexa.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a professional and I'm sure that not all the information was correct but it was just based off of what I know from my cousin and what I saw online. 
> 
> Thank for all the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
